Forever Fairy Tail
by Starberryz
Summary: Lucy gets into a fight with Natsu after he proposes she leave the team. She is then reunited with own of her old friends who go by the name, Noelle Nightingale. Noelle asks Lucy to come stay with him instead of at Fairy tail.
1. HeartBroken

**Heyoo! Starberryz here~ this is my first Fairy Tail Story So hope you like~~~~ I'm thinking of making another Story from fairy tail, but let's start with this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though!**

****Writer P.O.V

Lucy got out from her bed with a slight shiver. She knew something weird was going to happen. As she got out of her bed and got changed she headed to Fairy Tail. As she entered I sat at the bar like normal and spoke with Mirajane. Suddenly I heard Natsu approach me. I smiled and waved, "Yo, Natsu." She said smiling. Natsu just looked at her with a slightly cold gaze, "Lucy, I have something to tell you." Lucy Nodded, "Sure." Natsu sighed, "We want you off team Natsu for a while so Lisanna could come on the team." He said.

Lucy P.O.V

I froze. I looked at him with disbelief. I could see Lisanna behind him mouthing she was forced. I finally got a grasp on things and looked up at Natsu, "W-what?" Natsu sighed, "Let's face it, your weaker than her. You hide behind someone else and your pretty much useless." The minute he said that I felt myself tear up. I hid my eyes with my bangs. I understood I wasn't as strong but... He couldn't be nicer? I got up from the chair and looked at Natsu with anger, "I understand I use my spirits, but you couldn't be nicer?! Your such a JERK!" I yelled at him. The whole guild had their eyes on us. Natsu frowned then glared, "What?! You don't have to yell so loud! I was just stating the facts. Let's face it, Celestial Wizards are the weakest, That's why they always die. and are looked down on." I snapped. I slapped Natsu across the face from anger. He sounded like he was talking about my mother.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy's slap made me realize what I had just said. When Lucy called me a Jerk and yelled I just had no more control over my own voice. Lucy ran away and I ran for her

Lucy P.O.V

I ran out of the guild out of frustration. I couldn't believe Natsu would say that. I stopped running in the park as I let my tears fall. I hated him so much for this. I noticed he followed me. I spun around and looked at him with slight disgust. He looked at me with sorrow, "L-Lucy... I'm Sorry I didn't mean that-" He reached for my hand. I slapped his hand away then stepped back Realizing what I had just done. From behind I felt someone grab me, "My, my, What have you done to Lulu?" I stopped and looked up, "Noelle..."

Writer P.O.V

The boy smiled, "Yo, Lulu!" The boy was slightly taller than Lucy and had spiky dark brown hair with red streaks. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt that said Rock in bold black letters. He had black skinny jeans and wore black matching sneakers. Lucy looked with disbelief and turned to face the boy, "N-Noelle?! is that really you?!" She said looking at him. The boy smiled and nodded, "Mhmm and I'm here to take you back home." Natsu grabbed the boy's hand and looked at him with a menacing look, "I don't think so, Let Lucy go."


	2. Welcome Back, Lulu!

**Haii~ Starberryz has another chapter for you .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly ;^;**

****Natsu P.O.V

No way I was gonna let this guy take Lucy. "Let her go you creep." I said as I tightened my grip on his hand. "Creep? Wow that hurts Pinkie." I frowned. Pinkie?! Damn this creep! I made flames emit from my hand and attempted to burn him, but it was like his hand disapeared. How peculiar, just who is he?

Lucy P.O.V

I couldn't believe Noelle was here, No way he could be... I thought he would hate me...

_Flashback_

_'Wait up Noelle! What if Papa gets mad at me for leaving my studies?' 'Eh? he won't if your with me! besides, the others are waiting!' 'But...' 'Lulu, even if your his daughter, you need to lighten up! look at me! I ditch my studies all the time! now come on, The others will be angry!'_

_'Lucy! Guess what! I'm learning Teleportation and illusion magic!'_

_'Ne Lulu, promise we'll be together forever!' 'Un! of course Noelle'_

_'What! Lulu your not serious!' 'of course I am Noelle, I can't stay here.' 'But you Promised Lulu!' 'Gomen ne, Noelle... I-I just can't stay...' 'LUCY!'_

I sighed after my flashback and pushed the 2 boys away from fighting each other, "Would both of you QUIT IT!" I yelled. I looked at both of them. "Lucy! Tell him your staying at Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. "No, of course she would come with me." Noelle replied. "She would Never! We're her Nakama! She wouldn't leave us!" "Would Nakama insult another?" I froze. Noelle was right. if they were my Nakama they would never insult me... or my magic. "Lulu is coming with me!" "No! Lucy is coming with me!" I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped toward Noelle.

Writer P.O.V

Natsu's eyes widened, "L-Lucy?! What are you doing, come back over here!" Lucy avoided looking at Natsu, "Natsu, Noelle is right. Nakama don't insult each other, or break each other's hearts." She said with a sigh, "I'm going back with Noelle. Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel. Goodbye, Fairy Tail." With one last breath the two began disapearing. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled attempting to grab her. after his failed attempt he froze, realizing what had happened. He stared at his hands as he hid his face with his bangs. He began shaking as rain started pouring. He stared up at the sky revealing his tears.

_**Nightingale**__**Mansion**_

Lucy and Noelle appeared in the room that appeared to be the living room. Lucy's face was emotionless as she looked up only to see four figures. 2 girls and 2 boys. one of the girls looked up, "Lu-chan..." The others looked up. "Lulu-chan?" the other girl said. "Lucy?!" the 2 boys shouted in unison. The all ran toward Lucy and the 2 girls hugged her, "YOU'RE BACK!" the girls yelled. Lucy smiled, "I'm back..." The 2 girls began crying and the boys smiled. "Welcome back, Lulu!" Noelle said.


	3. Truth revealed?

**Haiii~ Starberryz wrote once more~ thanks to you people for reading these! I keep forgetting to ask but please leave a Review! I want to know what you thinking! Ah! any ideas please PM me. Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome story named Fairy Tail**

(starting with a description of the people)

Mio Nightingale: She is around Wendy's height with long silver hair which reaches to her waist. She has black eyes like Noelle and is usually seen wearing gothic lolita-styled clothes. Nothing too gothic but it's mostly purple or black. The youngest by a few months. Uses doll magic as far as Lucy knows

Reiko Wrighting: Around the size of Lucy and has dark purple hair that is usually tied up, so you don't really know it's length. Her eyes are the same shade of purple and she has a small beauty mark under her eye. She doesn't wear dresses most of the time ad is mostly seen in jeans and a t-shirt. Uses Ice magic as far as Lucy knows

Elliot Hawk: He is taller than Lucy by about a head and has dark green hair that is pretty long and tied in a ponytail. He is the oldest among the 6 and is usually most responsible. He is seen wearing a vest, tie and black pants most times. Rio's twin brother. Uses mimic magic as far as Lucy knows.

Rio Hawk: Same height as Elliot and has the same color hair that is shorter. He is usually seen as the more energenic and fun. He is mostly seen wearing a t-shirt and jeans like Reiko and the 2 seem the closest. Uses Mimic magic as well

Writer P.O.V

Lucy smiled as the 6 sat down and began to talk. Mio smiled as she sat by Lucy, "Lu-Chan Tell us what happened. You left so suddenly." Lucy smiled as a sad expression came over her face. _Lu-chan huh... Levy called me that... _Lucy shook the thought and nodded, "Well I guess I'll begin. I left and went to Magnolia in search of finding Fairy Tail, The guild I wanted to get into. I was greeted by a boy named Natsu and his flying cat Happy who put me through a hell of a lot of trouble. It turns out he was in Fairy Tail, and a Dragon-slayer as well. He took me there and I was admitted in. He wanted to form a team with me and we ended up being joined by an Ice mage named Gray and a Requip mage named Erza. We became a team but then an incident happened and we ended up in a place named Edolas. It is like a different version of our world. After solving everything there we came back but we ended up taking Lisanna, a girl who was apparently dead but ended up in edolas, back. Natsu said he wanted to replace me with Lisanna in our team... Because I was weak." They all looked at me with sympathy. I smiled, "But I'm over him. I don't need them. They insulted my magic... I'm not going back to fairy Tail, Ever."

Natsu P.O.V

"DAMNIT!" I yelled punching one of the wooden tables causing it to break. "Oi Natsu! Would you calm down!" Gray yelled at me. I glared, "Shut up Frosty!" "What was that?! Flame brain?" He yelled back. I glared, "That guy just took Lucy! how can I Freaking Calm down?!" Erza crossed her arms and sighed, "Calm down, Natsu! From what you said, Lucy went there on her own will. We can't stop her." Lisanna came from behind, "She left us because you were such a jerk to her Natsu! Why would you insult her Magic?!" She yelled at me. I made a clicking sound and walked out of the guild with an angered emotion. I didn't mean to come off as mean! it just came out! Damnit all!

Noelle P.O.V

I could tell Lucy was in love with Natsu. everyone could. The way she spoke about him. The way she looked at him in Magnolia. It made my blood boil! That's why we are going to make her forget. Lulu will live here and things will be back to normal.

Mio P.O.V

Lu-chan liked this boy. I could tell. Onii-chan was jealous as well. How fun. Lu-chan... I wonder if you really want to stay here... I don't want to force you, I'm fine with you leaving. But please don't lie and say you want to stay.

Reiko P.O.V

Lulu-chan is back! This is great! I can't wait to play with her again. I'm happy Lucy's here and all but... Lulu-chan do you want to be here?

Rio P.O.V

Alright! Lucy's back! This Natsu she mentioned... She loves him huh... Sorry Noelle, You have some competition. Lucy, I hope you stay.

Elliot P.O.V

Lucy's back! This is wonderful! the 6 of us are finally together once more. Everyone can see Lucy's feelings for this Natsu. But it seems she can't herself... Noelle has competition.

Writer P.O.V

Noelle smiled at Lucy, "Lucy we have something to tell you..." Lucy looked at him with question, "What is it? Does it have something to do with the reasoning of capturing me?" They all nodded and Lucy started getting a bit scared. Noelle took a deep breath, "The one who told us to capture you was... Your Father."


	4. Past

**Teehee Cliffhanger~ Starberryz has brought one more chapter~ This one has a lot of flashbacks in** _italics like so_

__Lucy P.O.V

I stood there, white as a ghost. I froze and barely moved. I then smiled, "I-Is that so..." I was able to say. They all nodded with an 'I'm sorry' look in their eyes. I smiled again, "So that guy is still trying... What did he want this time?" I asked. They all smiled deviously at Noelle. Rio and Reiko nudged him, "Come on Princey Princey." Noelle blushed bright pink and got up. He coughed then headed for the door, "Well then... I have Business to attend to... Lucy will stay with Reiko in Mio's room and the boys in mine. Feel free to wander around." He said before leaving. They all shrugged a 'Whatdya gonna do' shrug. I smiled then left the room, "I need fresh air." I said before heading toward the courtyard. the courtyard was nothing but an empty field and a hill covered in sweet-smelling flowers. I sat in the grass and sighed, "Master, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Happy, Charles... Natsu... Everyone, I'm sorry..." I said before being approached by Elliot. He sat beside me and smiled, "Hey, How are you?" He asked. I smiled, "Fine, Just thinking about... Things." I said. "Things meaning Fairy Tail?" He said. I jumped. "Spot on eh?" He said with a chuckle. " Ne, Lucy... If you ever need something or you have something to say, I'm here... We all are." With that he left. I smiled and hugged my knees to my chest, "Elli... you don't change huh... Arigato

_'Lucy? Why are you crying?' The green haired boy asked. The blonde short little girl wiped her tears and revealed a ruined rice ball in her hands. 'Papa...' She muttered through tears. The boy smiled and hugged her, "It's ok, I'm here for you. Oh yeah! it's your Birthday right? Happy Birthday! Come on, The others are probably planning something.' The girl wiped her tears and smiled, 'Un!'_

I left the courtyard and headed to the library. It was huge compared to the one in Magnolia. I smiled as I began looking through some of the book shelves. I then spotted a Silver-haired little girl in the distance. Mio sat at a desk reading a book(But like doing it like how Lucy did when she read the DEAR KABY or when Levy reads .) "Mio?" I said before the gilr looked up, "Lu-Chan!" the girl said happily. My eyes widened. I saw Levy instead of Mio. I snapped out of it and smiled before sitting by Mio, "whatya doing, Mio-chan?" I asked smiling. Mio pointed at her book, "Some light reading. How about you Lu-Chan?" I smiled, "Nothing really, I just met up with Elli." Mio seemed like she turned a bit pink, "Elliot-kun?" She said. I smiled, "Hmm? Mio~ Do you like Elli?" Mio became as red as a cherry. I smiled and giggled. How cute! She was the youngest yet, in love with the oldest! "Your so Kawaii! You should tell him! Let your feelings out!" I told her. Mio blushed again then smiled, "Thanks but I dunno... Besides Lucy, Shouldn't you be telling yourself that?" I jumped, "E-eh?" "Nevermind. But Lu-Chan, Don't be afraid to say what you feel... ok?" And with that she as well left. I smiled, "Mio... You never stop giving good advice..."

_'Wow Mio-chan! Your amazing! you were able to read this kind of book! and you've even almost mastered your magic studies! Sugoi!' the blonde teen stated. The silver-haired girl smiled, 'Arigato Lu-chan but I'm not that good.' 'Ehh? Of course you are! way better than me... I'll never be like you!' The blonde said with a huff of frustration. The silvery-haired girl smiled, 'Lu-Chan, that's not true. I'm sure one day you'll be able to surpass me.' 'Honto ne?' the blonde said with happiness. The silver-head nodded, 'Un!'_

I left the library shortly then headed toward the dining room. The only person at the table was Rio I smiled and greeted him, "Yo, Rio." I said. Rio smiled, "Lucy!" he said with a smile I sat beside him and saw he was doing some homework of some sorts, "Eh? What's this?" I asked. He sighed, "It's a test on a bunch of things. Elliot gave it to me and Reiko as punishment for pranking him. Reiko challenged me to see who could finish it first." He said. I smiled, "Ehh? With Reiko?" I said with a sly smirk. He turned pink, "Y-yeah..." I smiled, "How cute! Your so different when you talk about her." Rio blushed, "Is that so..." I nodded, "Do you liiiiiiiiiike her?" I asked. He turned red. "Ah! I was right! Kawaii~" I said smiling, "I knew you always liked her!" He blushed more, "What?~ Should you be talking about that? What about Noelle~?" He said with a sly smirk. I turned bright pink, "W-what are you talking about? I'm not in love with Noelle or anything..." I said. Rio smirked, "Liar~" I blushed more, "Hey! I'm gonna tell Reiko~" I said with my tongue stuck out. Rio jumped up, "Ehh!? Then I'm telling Noelle!" I blushed then began to play fight with him, "why you little-" I said with a smile. After our play fight Rio smiled and left the dining room saying he needed to go and find Elliot. I smiled, "Thanks for always making me feel happy...'

_'Eh? Lucy what are you doing here?' a small green-haired boy asked. 'Visiting mama...' The girl said with a sad smile. The boy smiled and looked at the grave, 'Auntie Layla, Your daughter has grown into a great young girl. you should be proud.' He said smiling. Lucy smiled at the boy. 'But she still needs to learn to be more feminine.' the boy finished with. Lucy blushed and grabbed the boy by the neck, "What was that?! She said before playfully fighting him. 'See what I mean? Hahahaha!' _

After a long day, I made my way to the Bathhouse. To my surprise I saw Reiko there already taking a bath I sat beside her and smiled, "Yo." I said smiling. She smiled, "Lulu-Chan!" She said. I smiled and looked up at her. Reiko and me were born 3 days apart. I smiled at her, "Ne, Reiko Do you still like Rio?" I asked. Reiko jumped and blushed, "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Lulu-chan?! Why the sudden question? and why 'still'?!" She stuttered. I smiled, "Ah! It's true." Reiko Soaked into the bath and blushed, "It's not false..." She said. I smiled, "Ehh, Well that's good to know." "Don't tell him!" Reiko said. I smiled, "Of course not. Besides your cute when you blush~" I said smiling. Reiko blushed, "Be quiet... Besides how about you and Noelle? You 2 are quite the hot stuff huh?" She said with a smirk. I blushed, "Of course not!" I said. Reiko Laughed, "Hahaha how cute!" I blushed then smiled, "Thank you..." I whispered.

_'Lulu-chan! Come on! let's go meet up with the others- Lulu-Chan?' The purple haired girl stopped to see her best friend crying she ran over and examined her, 'Are you all right? What happened?' The girl asked. the blonde pointed up revealing a hat that was stuck on a branch of a tree. Reiko smiled, 'I'll get it! don't worry!' she said before climbing the tree. Theblonde watched as she wiped her tears. The purple-haired girl sucessfully got the hat, but unfortunatly the branch snapped. Lucy ran over in panic, "Reiko! Are you ok?' She asked. the girl rubbed her head and pulled out a hat with a smirk._

Lucy got out of the bath with Reiko. The 2 got dressed and fell asleep. the next morning Lucy was unwillingly dressed into a pink frilly dress and her hair put in a bun. when she would ask what was happening no one answered. She was finally locked and pushed into a room. She sighed trying to grasp what was happening. She looked up and her eyes widened, "Noelle?"


	5. Decision

**Haii haii~ starberryz is back~ sorry if this is bad im on my phone for most of it**

Writer P.O.V

"Noelle? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as he stepped forward toward her. He smiled, "I 'm here to tell you the reason we called you over..." He said. Lucy nodded, "Mkay, What is it?" She asked innocently. Noelle then turned bright red, "Uhh... well, that is..." He said then sighing. Lucy smiled, "Just go ahead." She said smiling. Noelle nodded and brought out a small velvet box from his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. He smiled, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you by any chance, marry me?" He asked rather bluntly.

Lucy P.O.V

I suddenly turned into a tomato as I looked down at the ring. I couldn't believe it My father was doing this again! But this time it was Noelle... Could it be he did it willingly? ...But that would mean...

Back to Natsu~ Natsu P.O.V

I sighed as I stared at my hands. Everyone was unusually quiet since Lucy left. Gray, Erza and happy approached me as Gray slapped his hand on the table. Everyone looked at us as Gray spoke, "You gotta cheer up Flame Brain. Everyone does!" He yelled at us. I narrowed my eyes at him, "How can we?! One of our Nakama is missing! How can we just be happy?! Don't tell me you've chosen to not think about her!" I yelled getting up. Gray glared at me, "Of course I haven't! Do you really think Lucy wants us to be glum about this?! I know Lucy will be back! I know it!" He yelled at us. Everyone went quiet. I hid my face. I knew more than anyone she didn't...

Lucy P.O.V

Noelle smiled at me, "Think of it as a chance to live here. you can finally stay with us and things will be back to normal. You can have a new family, a new home, You can be with us again." I took a deep breath, "Noelle... I..." I staggered out. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "Just think about it for the day. Come back here tonight at sunset, ok?" He said before gently placing the box in my hand and kissing my forehead. He left the room and I fell to the floor, "What do I do..." I muttered out. before sighing.

I sat in the grass for a while thinking about his words. "A new family...? A new home?..." I thought. I then thought of the people who I would perhaps have as a new family. "Mio... She's so nice and mature. She's like Wendy and Levy... Reiko and Rio... They always knows how to help me and make me laugh and smile... like Erza... Elliot... He's so nice and cool... like Gray... Noelle... He's always so stubborn and at the same time a best friend... Like... Like..." I hadn't noticed I was crying, "Natsu..." As soon as I said his name a flash of memories came back to me.

_'I'm Natsu, This is happy!'_

_'I'm looking for Igneel!'_

_'You want to join Fairy Tail?'_

_'Welcome to Fairy Tail!'_

_'Ne Lucy, Let's form a team!'_

_'Let's face it, Celestial Magic is the weakest!'_

I wiped my tears. How could I not see this? I knew what I had to do...

Natsu P.O.V

The guild went back to being it's normal self after what Gray said. I was still a bit glum. I rested my head on the table as I thought of Lucy. Her blonde hair, her brown eyes... Her scent of Vanilla and Strawberries. I could still smell it. Wait a sec... I do smell it! I immidiatly got up from the table and looked at the door, "I smell Lucy!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me with surprised eyes as I ran for the door.

Lucy P.O.V

I walked into the room from before I had a stern face as I stared at Noelle who just looked straight back at me. I took a deep breath and took out the box, "Noelle, I've made my decision..." I said with a stutter


	6. My family!

**Haii~ Starberryz here~ I wanna thankz you little berryz for the reviews! They are awesome! Anyway, I'm having a Q&A chapter after this one so I want you to leave a review asking a question for me or one of the characters (New or old) I also need to know who you people want Lucy to end up with. Personally I love NaLu but... OMFG I LOVE NOELLE! so I need help :P**

****Writer P.O.V

Lucy was still a bit overwhelmed from the offer. She smiled as tightened her grip on the small box. Noelle smiled and walked up to her, "Lucy, I'll ask once more, Marry me please. I want you to be happy and live with us, as a new family." He said smiling and holding her hand. Lucy smiled a sad smile then took a deep breath.

(que music: watch?v=4SpQ_GrctN4 )

"Noelle... Thank you for this offer... I really don't know what to say..."

"But..."

_'Lu-Chan! 'Lucy-san!' (Wendy and Levy)_

"I just can't accept it..."

_'Lucy,' 'Lucy-san' (Master and Mira)_

"I don't need a new family..."

_'Lucy!' (Gray and Erza)_

"Because I already have one..."

_'Lucy!' 'Lucy-san.' (Charles and Happy)_

"We fight and all but... They are irreplaceable... I have one family and one family only..."

_'Lucy' (Natsu)_

"They are my family... They are..."

"Fairy Tail!"

She said as she looked up with a stern face. The minute she said that Natsu burst through the door crushing it with his punch. "Give Lucy BACK!" He yelled. Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to see Natsu. Natsu pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm Sorry... I'm sorry Lucy..." He said regrettably. Lucy began to cry and was silent. She pushed Natsu away and turned her head, "I know you are..." she said with a sad expression. She looked up at Noelle who fell to the ground, hiding his face, "I see... I knew you would say that... because you're Lucy..." He said with a smile before looking up revealing tears, "I knew... Because you would never replace your family..."


	7. New friends, New Family

**Heyyyyyy... Starberryz is back... *Gloommmmm* I wrote another Chapter... Happy New year... -.- *Glooooommmm* sorry if it's not as good... I really needed a happy one after all this gloom...**

****Writer P.O.V

Lucy smiled at Noelle, "Thank you... Noelle." She said as she hugged him. She then got up and looked at Natsu. She was still mad so she avoided eye contact, "Natsu... I-" Before she could say anything Natsu picked her up bridal-style and brought her outside. "Natsu?! What are you-" She stopped when Natsu put her down and she looked forward. Her eyes widened. There in front of her was all of Fairy Tail! Lucy couldn't believe it. She slowly walked toward them and was soon buried in hugs. Lucy looked at them all, "Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Mira, Master... Everyone..." They all backed away a bit and smiled. Lucy brought her hands to her mouth, covering them to try to stop her crying, "E-Everyone..." She repeated. Makarov smiled, "Lucy, We will always be your Nakama. We are always with you. As long as you have the Fairy Tail mark, you are our child. You are our Family!" He raised his arm showing the fairy tail hand symbol (The one where its like a sideways backward thumbs up). they all copied along with Natsu. Lucy smiled and copied as well, "Un!" She was able to say. Meanwhile Noelle and others came outside, only to see all of Fairy Tail showing the same signal. They were all Overwhelmed. "So this is it... Lucy's Nakama." Noelle was able to say.

After all the clearing up, Lucy explained who Noelle and others were. Everyone seemed to get along well. "Alright! Let's spend the night here minna!" Natsu yelled out. Everyone yelled out it Unison, "YEAH!" Noelle was a bit surprised by their sudden self-invitation. but agreed. Some people stayed with Lucy and some with Noelle. Others in the guest room. The ones with Lucy were: Levy, Wendy, Erza, Charles, Juvia and Reiko in Mio's room. the ones with Noelle were: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Elliot and Rio in Noelle's room.

GIRLS ROOM

The girls were in the bath together. Since it was huge they all fit fine. Charles was just flying around normally. Juvia, Wendy and Levy were beside Mio admiring her hair, "Wow! That's your natural hair color?!" They said in unison. Mio nodded, "Un." They were really amazed, "Woww Mio-chan! It's so pretty! Some guy will be very lucky!" Wendy said. Levy nodded, "Un un! I think the one you would suit most would be That tall boy. What is his name again? Eric?" Mio blushed, "It's Elliot!" She yelled then Blushed and soaked into the water. Juvia, Levy and Wendy snickered at each other. Lucy sat with Reiko and Erza on a far end. They were watching the other 3 but then started their own conversation. Reiko began staring at both their chests with a slightly annoyed face, "Ehh? No Fair! Lulu-Chan and Erzie-chan have big breasts!" She yelled making the 2 of them blush. "R-Reiko!" Lucy yelled at her friend. Erza coughed meaning to change the subject. Although her face should she was slightly happy with Reiko's comment. Erza looked at Reiko with a serious face, "It's ok, Trust me it's way better to have a chest of your size." she said. Lucy blushed, "ERZA!" She yelled at her other friend. Reiko shook her head, "Nuh-uh! They make you look way cuter!" She declared. Lucy sighed, "Hey, I bet Rio likes your chest size~" She teased. Reiko's whole body turned red, "S-SHUT UP!" She yelled at Lucy.

As they all finally came back to Mio's room where they all started talking in the same groups. Juvia, Wendy and Levy were looking around. Levy found her book case and stared in Awe, "Uwahh! So many books!" She squealed happily. Juvia andWendy was looking at their old photo albums with Charles, "uwahhh~ Lucy-san is so Kawaii!" She said smiling. Charles nodded, "You are very adorable." Juvia looked at Lucy, "She won't use these to Seduce Gray-sama will she?" Wendy shook her head as sweat dropped from her. She smiled, "Ah! It's Mio-Chan! You were still so cute!" She said smiling. Mio blushed as she smiled, "Arigato..." She said quietly. Lucy smiled as she, Reiko and Erza drank Hot Chocolate. Lucy smiled, "So Erza, How's Jellal?" She asked bluntly. Erza did a spit-take with her hot chocolate and blushed, "What are you- Don't say that so suddenly!" She said blushing. Reiko smiled, "Ehh, Erzie-Chan has someone she likes?" Reiko said in a myschievious voice. The other 4 caught on and joined the conversation. Mio smiled at Reiko, "How about Ri-kun, Reiko?" Mio asked. Reiko then blushed as well, "Shut up!" She said blushing. Levy smirked, "Mio-chan shouldn't be talking~ How about Elliot-san?" she said slyly. Mio blushed as well. Wendy laughed, "You and Gajeel seem Cozy Levy-san~" She said smiling. Now Levy seemed to blush. Charles smirked at Wendy, "Romeo-kun is cute no?" She said. Now Wendy blushed. Erza pointed to Charles, "How about you and Happy?" She asked making Charles blush. That meant everyone blushed, except Lucy. Lucy laughed, "Hahahah This was so much fun! Everyone is bright red!" She said continuing to laugh. The girls looked at Lucy with sly eyes. "How about Noelle and Natsu Lucy?!" They said in Unison. Lucy blushed bright Red, redder than any of them. They all laughed with each other, teasing one another about their crushes or loves.

BOYS SIDE

The boys were in Noelle's room just all talking. Noelle gave a glare to Natsu, "Tch, How dare you barge into my house ash-for-brains!" Noelle said to him. Natsu glared, "What was that? Rich boy?!" He threatened as the two began fighting the same way Natsu and Gray do. Happy was nibbling on a fish in a corner as Gray was talking to Elliot and Gajeel to Rio. gray glared, "Oi, Natsu don't break anything." He said. Natsu ignored him. Gray started Stripping and sighed, "What an Idiot." He said. Elliot was quite surprised, "Eto, Gray-san... Why're you stripping?" He asked. Gray looked down and gasped, "W-WHAT?!" He yelled as if he was surprised, "Sorry, It's a bit of a habit. I also apologize for any damage Flame brain does." Elliot laughed, "It's ok, Any friend of Lucy's are friends of us." Gajeel sighed as he nibbled on a pop can, "Oi, Don't fight and break this place again." He said to Natsu. Rio laughed, "Naw it's ok. Noelle's broke this house a lot too. Besides you guys seem like awesome fighters, I wanna see what you can do." Gajeel smirked, "You sound not too bad yourself."

GIRLS

Erza smiled after the girls had talked, "Now that we have thought about it, We have made a decision." She said to Mio and Reiko. The 2 looked at her with confused faces.

BOYS

Natsu smiled from grin to grin as he looked at Elliot, Rio and Noelle, "We gave it some thought and made up our minds."

BOYS AND GIRLS IN UNISON

"We want you to Join Fairy Tail."


	8. Home

**Starberryz is back~~~ I'm way happier now! I'm eating Strawberries while writing! I love Strawberries XD**

****Writer P.O.V

GIRLS SIDE

The 2 were shocked. Lucy was too. The 3 looked at each other in confusion. Lucy sighed, "Could... Could you give me a second?" She said leaving the room. Mio and Reiko followed her in concern.

BOYS SIDE

The 3 were shocked as well. The exchanged glances then sighed, "give us a second to decide." They said leaving the room.

BOTH

Lucy sat in the courtyard emotionless. the 5 saw her and approached her. They all looked at her with a sigh, "Lu-Chan..." Mio said. Lucy looked down at her Fairy Tail mark on her hand, "You guys were invited too huh..." She said shakily. She hid her face behind her bangs, "I'm sorry... It's just... I didn't expect it..." She said as she revealed her tears, "I'm Happy... I can't believe it... I'll be with you guys forever..." She said shakily as she continued to let tears fall. The 5 smiled at her. Mio and Reiko wiped away their own tears. "Lu-Chan..." Mio said smiling. "Lulu-Chan." Reiko said. "Lucy." Rio and Elliot said to her in unison. Noelle smiled at her, "Lulu." He said extending a hand out to her. She took it smiling and wiping her tears.

The next morning the 5 graciously accepted. Everyone was as happy as ever. They made their way back to Fairy Tail. Everyone ran inside, happy to be home. Lucy stayed behind, staring at the guild. The 5 noticed. The looked at her with smiles, Noelle extended his hand once more. Lucy took it and smiled as they walked into the guild together. Lucy took Noelle and others toward MiraJane. Mira smiled and looked at them, "Wear would you like your marks and what color?" She asked. Mio got hers in silver on her left wrist, Reiko got hers in Purple on her right ankle, Elliot got his on his Right Forearm in Dark Green, Rio got his on his Left Forearm in Dark Green as well and Noelle got his on his Left Shoulder in Blue. They were all very pleased with their marks as they smiled at each other. Lucy smiled at them as she looked at her own. The Master sat upon the railing of the 2nd floor as he smiled, "Children, We have new 5 new members of our family! And we have been blessed to have been brought back our lost child! Lucy, From all of Fairy Tail we say to you..." Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at her, "Welcome Home!" The said in unison to her. Lucy smiled, "I'm Home..." She replied to them.

**I know it's short! I'm Sorry but I'm planning a big surprise for the next 2 chapters! Even though you might hate me for it I'm trying to decide between 2 options!**


	9. Mission

**KAME...HAME...HA! Starberryz scared You~ . haha I noticed I didn't introduce Noelle. GOMENASAI!**

Noelle Nightingale: Has spiky dark brown hair with red streaks and about Natsu's height. Has Black eyes and is usually seen a tshirt and jeans. He uses teleportation and Illusion magic as far as Lucy knows.

Lucy P.O.V

I sat in my same spot at the bar watching the Guild as lively as ever. It's been 2 days since I returned. Noelle and others seem to like it here. Noelle and Natsu fight and Gray joins them as well. Reiko is getting along with everyone fine, and she and Rio blush near each other a lot lately. Elliot gets along well with the girls and many of the older men and Mio hangs out a lot with Levy and Wendy. Things for me are normal. I try to avoid Natsu as easily as possible. But it's hard considering how close we were before. Natsu finished fighting with Noelle and approached me with happy, "Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He said in his happy-go-lucky voice. I turned and avoided eye contact, "I can't... I've decided to form a team with Noelle, Mio, Reiko, Elliot and Rio."

Natsu P.O.V

I was shocked to hear what Lucy had said. She was forming another team? "What? but we're team Natsu!" I argued. She shot me a glare, "You kicked me out remember. Lisanna's in your team now." She said. I felt a shock of pain. That's right... I did. But she could've just come back! I already said sorry! "But I asked Gramps! He said we could add you in." I replied back. Lucy got up and walked past me, "I decline. I'm not going back to Team Natsu. I can't forgive them." She said simply before walking toward her new team. I was shocked. And Angry! Lucy was no longer in our team.

Writer P.O.V

The 6 sat together thinking up a team name. They came up with different names each time like: Cuddly Bunny(Mio), Team mimic(The twins), Team Noelle(Noelle), Team Purple!(Reiko). They all argued about it. Lucy thought then smiled, "How about Team Star Burst?" She asked. They all looked at her. They smiled then nodded. "Sounds good!" They said in unison. "Now then, We need a Job." He said as they all looked at the request board. Lucy grabbed one and looked in shock, "2 MILLION JEWELS?!" She yelled in shock. The other 5 looked at her and got shocked as well, "Woah! And to just defeat some mages who are terrorizing a village?!" Noelle said in shock. Lucy smiled, "I'm gonna accept this one." She said as they all agreed. After telling Mira they got the job accepted. They set out toward the town using the train.

The Master called Team Natsu to his office. "Master, What is the reason you called us?" Erza asked. Master sighed, "Lucy and her team went on a mission to defeat mages who are terrorizing a village. They have decided to make it an S-class mission." Natsu scoffed, "What's it to us?" He asked, obviously still angry. Master sighed, "I want you to go and do the mission with them."


	10. Rio and Reiko

**Starberryz here~ Since the next chapter is going to be big. and I mean BIG I'm doing a few chapters on Lucy and her friends! Enjoy!**

****Reiko's P.O.V

**AGE 10 FLASHBACK**

_"Have you seen the new heir to the Wrighting Family? She married to such a wonderful family!" "Yes! What a beautiful young lady Miss Meriko is!" "Amazing! but... Have you seen her sister?" "Ah yes... Such a disapointment... If only she was like her sister..."_

I've always been in my sister's shadow. Being told I'm a disapointment. Being compared. I've had to live with it. I never liked being a "rich kid" I hated the dresses, Manners everything.

"Reiko! Have you not heard what they are saying?" My father yelled. "I have heard..." I replied. "You Must become like your sister! You're already 10! Be more like Meriko!

I couldn't take it. I sat in the courtyard crying. Rio came up to me. His family was having a meeting with mine. "Reiko?! Are you ok?" He said to me. I smiled and looked up, "Yeah, I-I had something in my eye." He frowned, "You can't fool me Reiko." "What do you mean-" He pulled me into a hug, "It's ok, you can cry." He said. I shook and began crying. I didn't stop for another half hour. Afterward we sat together. He smiled at me. I felt pitied. I didn't like that feeling. I vowed never to cry again. Never be pitied again. I will hide behind my smile.

**4 YEARS LATER... AGE 14**

"Rio! give Back Mio's Doll!" I yelled at Rio. "No Way! She made this Doll hit me!" Rio(Age 14) yelled back. Mio(Age 13 3/4) pouted, "Cuz you ate my cookies! Give Liz back!" She argued making the doll continue to whack Rio in the head. Lucy(Age 14) and I sighed then I accidently hit something. I turned to see a green-haired boy behind me. I blushed, "E-Elliot!" I said completely red. Elliot(Age 14) Smiled, "Yo Reiko." He said smoothly. I smiled, "H-hey." I said still blushing. Elliot was so handsome. He was great in everything and is such a heart-throb! Rio was finally done being hit by a doll and looked at Elliot with a slight "Tch" Noise. He walked over and looked at his twin, "Yo, Elliot. Done with your lesson?" Elliot nodded, "Yeah. Father is calling, we have to go." He said before giving me a smile and a wave before leaving. I blushed. Lucy and Mio appeared at my sides, "Reiko Liiiiiiikes him~"

"Reiko, I have arranged a marriage for you." My father said. I looked with Shock, "W-What?" "You will be married to the son of the Knight family." I looked with anger, "I Refuse father! I Don't want to be married!" I yelled at him. _'I won't get married! I Won't! Because I already...' _He slammed his hands on his desk, "Reiko! Enough of this nonsense! You are a Wrighting! You are my Daughter! You will do as your told!" He yelled at me. He sat down and sighed, " If only you were Meriko!" I snapped. I ran out of the room and hid in the courtyard. I heard footsteps. I turned to see Rio Who looked surprised to see me cry, "What happened?!" He said. I wiped my tears, "Nothing I just yawned." I said with a smile. He pulled me into a hug. "R-rio-" He cut me off, "Stop it! Stop hiding!" He yelled. I was surprised. I was silent for a second then I just... Burst. I couldn't stop crying. The tears kept flowing. "It's ok. You don't need to smile. You can cry." He whispered. I continued to cry. it was the same thing as 4 years ago. _'Arigato, Rio... I love you...'_

**NOW**

Reiko lay asleep on a tree branch asleep. She awoke to the sound of someone calling her. She looked down and saw Rio, "Reiko! Let's go to the Guild!" He yelled. Reiko nodded and jumped down, "Un!" She said as the 2 walked to the guild laughing together. _'I will forever'_


	11. Mio and Lucy

**Mio and Lucy had a lot of conflict. Here it is!**

**AGE 7**

When I was young, there was a girl I met. She had golden hair and brown eyes. Her name was Lucy. My father told me to befriend her because her father was very rich. I agreed but I didn't like her. She didn't know much, She was too sensitive and everyone told her she was very pretty! I envied her. She always got what she wanted and everyone was her friend. I envied her. I hated her. I hated her Name, her personality, Her eyes but most of all I hated her naturally beautiful blonde hair.

I was reading in the library one afternoon and Lucy was sitting there, being as ignorant as ever. "Mio Your so smart! I can't believe you can read a book like that!" She said. I ignored her and continued reading. after about half an hour she spoke again, "Mio~ Let's go play instead!" I continued to read. Another half hour went by and she was playing around with a pencil making a big noise. I glared, "Please stop that." I fiercely said. She continued and I got up and left without a word. I know I had to befriend her, but she was impossible!

I was in the courtyard sitting on a bench as I continued to read. Lucy came out and smiled, "Mio!" She yelled. I sighed and continued my book. She sat beside me and smiled, "Whatcha doing? Ehh? Reading Again?" She said. I ignored her and continued reading. Thankfully she was quiet. Then out of no where, "Mio, you have really beautiful hair." I snapped. I threw my book on the ground and looked at her with anger, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! STOP IT! JUST STOP!" I yelled, "STOP TALKING! STOP SMILING! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I began to cry, "MY HAIR ISN'T BEAUTIFUL! IT'S SILVER AND ABNORMAL LIKE A GRANDMA'S!" I yelled, "I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE!" I yelled. To my surprise she pulled my into a hug. I was so confused. She just smiled, "I don't hate you Mio. I'm sorry that I was so ignorant..." She said. I couldn't believe it. She pushed me away and smiled, "You know, I think you're hair is beautiful." She said with a smile. I've never heard someone say it. It moved me to tears.

**NOW**

I smiled as I sat with Lucy in the guild. She stared at me and smiled, "Mio, You have really Beautiful hair!"


	12. Tradgedy

**It's here! The most Tragic part! Written on my birthday!**

****Writer P.O.V

Natsu shook his head, "I Refuse to help her!" He yelled. Erza hit him in the head, "Lucy's life is on the line!" She yelled at Natsu. Natsu pouting, "I don't want to help someone who can't forgive!" He said stubbornly. Erza grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the train station. He struggled to get free as they made it to the village.

**LUCY'S SIDE**

Lucy and others made it to the village. They met with the village head who was a short old lady who uses a cane. She goes by the name of Marlusia. They were invited to stay a night before tomorrow. They graciously accepted. As they sat in the hut they were given they just sat there talking about a battle plan. Lucy smiled as she got up, "I need some fresh air." She said leaving. She stood leaning on a tree as she stared at the stars.

Natsu P.O.V

We just arrived at the village. After we explained we were here as a helping team they gave us a hut to stay in. I was still angry they brought me here so I left to get fresh air. I continued walking and something caught my eye. I saw blonde golden hair flowing from behind a tree. I looked and saw Lucy. "Lucy..." I said in surprise. She turned to see me with a surprised face, "Natsu!" She said with surprise. For a minute we just stood there, looking at each other. Lucy then turned, "I-I have to go..." She said. I grabbed her hand, "Why... Why are you avoiding me? I apologized! I regret it all! I'm Sorry! So why are you avoiding me?!" I yelled at her. She turned to me with tears in her eyes and an angered face as she slapped away my hand. I blushed and backed away, taken back by her expression. "I will never forgive you!" She yelled at me before running past me. I went back to the hut. Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna were asleep already. I sat leaning against the wall and sighed, "Why are you so stubborn." I said to myself.

Lucy P.O.V

The next morning They were greeted by Erza and others. Noelle sighed, "If it is Master's will, We understand." He replied. They were told that the Mages are seen at a cliff in the middle of the forest. They went through the forest and finally found it. As they waited there we finally heard something. They were all on guard. A boy came out with flaming red hair and a menacing smile, "Yo Fairies" He said with a smirk before about 20 other mages appeared. They began to fight. Lucy called on Loke to help fight. She used her Whip to grab mages and knock unconscious. Erza equipped into different outfits depending on who she fought. Lisanna changed into "Animal Soul: Tigress" to fight a man who used smoke magic. Natsu was taking out fire mages, eating their attacks as he goes. Gray fought water mages, freezing their attacks. "Doll Magic: Tree soul!" Mio said making the trees become alive and attack. "Ice Magic: Ice saber!" Reiko yelled slashing enemies with her frozen sword. Elliot and Rio were fighting against different kinds of mages mimicking their attacks. Noelle disappeared then reapeared in front of enemies just to punch them or kick them. Finally the leader with the red hair approached Lucy He smirked, "Celestial magic? isn't that really weak?" He said. Lucy flinched and turned to him, "Shut up! It's not!" She yelled. He smirked, "Of course it is, You just hide behind your spirits." Lucy Growled. She forcefully sent Loke back and brought out Gemini, "Let's do this Gemini!" Gemini nodded and changed into her. She began the incantation.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
Shine!  
**Urano**_** Metria!**_

As Lucy cast the spell the boy seemed to disappear and the attack headed straight for Lisanna. It hit her causing Lisanna to grow unconscious. Lucy stared in horror, realizing what she had done. The mages retreated. Since the boy disappeared it seemed as though Lucy did it purposely. Everyone stared at Lisanna who was unconscious and then at Lucy. Natsu ran to Lisanna's body, "LISANNA!" He yelled. He looked at Lucy with anger. He was scary. He was emitting burning hot flames.

Lucy P.O.V

I was scared as Natsu walked toward me with his angered expression. I stepped backward further toward the Cliff. He grabbed my Shoulders and clenched them as hard as he could, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled at me. I had no words. I was too afraid. Everyone looked at me with anger. Erza, Gray, happy but the others looked at me with fear. Natsu tightened his grip even more, "You... TO YOUR OWN NAKAMA!" He yelled.

(QUE MUSIC: watch?v=gLhWZdcwfkE)

He let go causing me to step backward again. as I took the step I noticed. I'm Falling.

Natsu P.O.V

I watched Lucy fall. Processing what had happened. I fell to the ground and extended my hand in hopes I could grab her, "LUCY!" I yelled as tears fell down my cheek. I kept calling her name, "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" In a second... How is it possible that in just a second... I could lose my best friend? "LUCY!"


	13. Fairy, My name is Fairy

**Sadness~ Haha well time for a plot twist. Ah just to let you know! Noelle is the only one who saw what actually happened~ along with Lisanna. Lucy Died... Sad stuff right?**

****Natsu P.O.V

I couldn't hear anything but Lucy's faint voice saying, "Goodbye.".My mind blanked out as I watched her fall out of sight. "LUCY!" I continued to call. She was gone. Disapeared. The enemies escaped. The others went back to tell the village what happened. I continued to stare into the darkness Lucy fell into. What had I done? I killed her. She was gone. She left thinking I hated her.

_'I'm Lucy.'_

She's gone...

_'I use celestial magic.' _

She's gone...

_'Natsu!' _

She's gone!

I felt tears streak down my cheek. "Come back..."

Lucy P.O.V

I'm Falling... Natsu is going farther and farther from my sight. Why did he push me off? Why? Does he hate me? I guess so... Am I going to die? I will I guess. Mama... I'm coming to see you. Loke... Take care of everyone. Goodbye.

Writer P.O.V

Lucy's fairy tail mark began to glow as she closed her eyes and fell into shear darkness.

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL**

The guild was a wreck. No one was fighting. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Erza wasn't eating cake. Levy didn't read. Cana didn't drink. Juvia wasn't stalking(OMG the world ended)! It had been about 3 days. Natsu was sitting at a table with the others. Mira approached them... with a smile, "How are you guys today?" She said. They looked at her, surprised. she was smiling. Erza looked down at the floor. Mira continued to smile, "Ne, do you not want to answer?" By now she was shaking. Lisanna looked at her with pity, "Nee-chan... Please don't force yourself..." She said. Mira continued to smile but she shook, "W-what do you mean..." She broke out into tears, "I have to... I-I have to! The guild... I want it to come back... Lucy might be gone... but... She would want us to be the same!" She yelled the last part through tears. Everyone began to cry. They all had the same thing on their minds. Lucy

2 Weeks Later

Erza P.O.V

The guild was back to normal. Everyone had fun. Natsu and Gray were fighting again. Juvia was stalking(We're ok for now!) I ate cake. Levy was reading and everyone was lively once more. That was until one day. The guild was lively as ever.

"What was that Pretty boy?!" Natsu yelled at Noelle, "I Told you! Stop being such a bad influence of Mio dumb ash!" He yelled back .I punched them both on the head, "Both of you are bad influences for everyone!" I yelled at them as they slumped back in fear. Mio sighed, "Onii-chan..." She said. Then We heard the doors fly open. A girl in a hood walked inside toward Mira, "Is the Master here?" She asked. I walked up to her, "Why do you need Master for?" I asked. The girl turned, "I wish to join Fairy Tail." She said. Her voice was so familiar. The master appeared, "Is that so? Well my dear, what is your name?" He asked. The girl removed her hood. Everyone looked with shock. A girl who was almost and Identical copy of Lucy smiled, "Fairy. My name is Fairy."


	14. Elemental Wizard

**Description of Fairy time! She is not comepletely like Lucy, just a bit. Fairy may or not be Lucy... But maybe she's a relative...? but... haha Psh I dunno ^.^**

Fairy- She is similiar to Lucy in age and Height. Her chest is also the same size. But her hair is a dirty blonde-ish-brown and blonde streaks. Her eyes were a lighter color of brown but still very similiar. She wears fingerless leather gloves and is usually seen in a high ponytail or pigtails.

Writer P.O.V

Everyone Stare in awe of Fairy's appearence. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "What? Is it weird for my to want to join?" She asked. Everyone shook their head in unison. Master coughed, "Of course not my dear. May I ask why you want to join?" He said. Fairy nodded, "Well, about a week ago I woke up in a forest. I didn't remember my name or anything about myself. The one thing that stuck in the back of my head was the Word 'fairy'. I assumed that was my name. I taught myself magic in the forest using what I could. One day while I was fighting a boar I noticed something on my right hand." She said as she revealed a rainbow-colored fairy tail mark on her Right back hand. Everyone looked in awe for a rainbow-colored mark is quite weird. She covered her hand once more and continued, "I thought it was a birth mark until about a day ago, when I learned it was the mark of Fairy Tail. I was hoping that maybe I could regain my memories." She finished. Everyone was silent until Master smiled, "Well if you have that mark that must mean you're one of us! Welcome to the family, Fairy!" He yelled. Everyone began having another party and became as lively as ever. Fairy smiled and sat at a table. She put her hood back on and sighed, _'I wonder if I'll find out who I am...' _ She thought. Noelle approached her, "You. I have something to ask you-" He was cut off by Natsu crashing into him, "Oi! Calm down Flame head!" He yelled. Natsu glared, "Shut up Brunette!" He yelled. the two began another fight with each other. Fairy watched them then smiled. She began to laugh at the two. The two looked up and slightly blushed, "W-what a cute laugh..." They said in unison then continued their fight.

Fairy P.O.V

I smiled at the sight of the lively guild. I wander why this feels so familiar... Maybe I will regain my memories!

I was walking in an alley when I was approached by these 2 thugs. I had my hood up so they couldn't see my face. They smirked, "Hey Girly, Wanna have some fun?" one asked. I ignored them and walked on. They clicked their tongue, "Tch, Not very nice Girly! Let's play~" The other said. I shot them a glare, "I have no plans to play with some no-brained thugs." I said as I continued walking. I heard one growl. I turned as saw they attempt to hit me with a bat. As if on cue, Natsu came running in with Happy and punched the thug. The other cower in fear and ran. Natsu looked at me as I fell my hood fall. I smiled, "Thanks, Natsu." I said. He looked at me with a blush then nodded. I smiled again, "Come on, I'll treat you to dinner at my house!" I said smiling and pulling him toward my house. Natsu was so cute! like a little child!

Natsu P.O.V

She reminded of Lucy. Everytime she smiled I could only see Lucy's face. When she grabbed my hand I felt my body go all hot. Just who are you, Fairy?

Writer P.O.V

Fairy brought Natsu and Happy to her house and made them steak and fish. They devoured it mercilessly. Fairy just sat there smiling. Natsu looked up and swallowed his food, "Ne, Fairy! What magic do you do?" He asked. Fairy smiled, "Secret~" She said with a wink. Natsu turned pink again and Happy smirked, "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her~" HE said rolling his tongue. Natsu gave him a small punch. Fairy laughed, "Haha! Ne, Natsu. Want to see my most prized possesion?" She said smiling. Natsu nodding, "sure! Sounds like it's someone cool!" He answered. Fairy smiled and went into a drawer and pulled out an item. Natsu looked at it with shock as he and Happy froze. She was holding Celestial Keys.

Natsu P.O.V

I shot up and froze at the sight of the keys, "T-those... Where did you get them?" I asked. She looked at them, "They were beside me when I woke up in the forest. I didn't know what they were so I kept them." She said. I looked down at the ground. If she found them beside her... Does that mean Lucy was there?! "Tell me! Was anyone beside you when you woke up!?" I asked. Fairy shook her head, "No, Just me why?" She said. I felt my heart drop. That's right... No way Lucy could be there... What was I thinking? I looked up with a fake smile, "Nothing, I just thought... Nothing." I said reassuringly. No way it could be Lucy. No way.

Fairy P.O.V

I sat in the guild with everyone, having a very good time. Then I was approached by team Natsu and Team Starburst. Natsu and Noelle looked at me, "Joining our team!" They said in unison. I looked at them with shock as they started fighting, "Oi! Don't copy me Flame brain!" "That's my line telepodork!" They yelled at each other. I looked at them as Erza and Reiko sighed, "Fairy, whose team do you want to join?" Erza asked. I thought, "Eto, I dunno..." I said quietly before master interrupted. "How about you all go on a job, and Fairy shall decide which team is better." He suggested. I nodded, "Sounds good." I said smiling. After finally deciding on a job we all set off. it was hard to handle all the fighting and bickering Noelle and Natsu made on the way. Finally we got there. The job was to protect a village from a pack of Vulcans(the monster from the macao incident in the one of the first episodes) who have been stealing the children. They arrived at the village as I smirked, "Let's get on to business!~" I yelled impatiently before running toward the forest. They followed me telling me to wait but I didn't listen. I ended up in the middle of the forest. I turned and saw a little girl picking flowers. I smiled and approached her, "Are you ok? are you from the village?" I asked nicely. The girl nodded, "My name's Rose! Nice to meet you onee-san!" She said smiling. I smiled back then saw her shake in fear as she pointed behind me. I turned and saw 3 vulcans staring at me. I glared and pushed Rose behind me, "What do you want?" I asked. They smirked, "The child." One said. I glared, "You're not getting her!" I yelled. By now the others caught up and understood the situation. I smirked, "There's 3 against 10. you ain't go a chance!" I said. Then out of no where about 20 more appeared from behind them. I clicked my tongue then looked at Rose, "Go hide!" I yelled at her as she obeyed. I glared as they began to charge at us 10. Everyone was fighting with magic while I evaded every move they made. Natsu looked at me, "Oi Fairy! use magic already would ya!" He yelled at me. got distracted and was hit against a tree, "Hehe you can't because you're WEAK!" The word weak stuck in my head. like it was haunting me. I know I swore to never reveal my magic but... I have to!

I Got up from the ground as the vulcan continued repeating the same word, "Weak". I glared, "Element Earth: Earth quake!" I yelled as I slapped the ground and sent an earth quake attack at the Vulcan. The others looked at me with shock at my power. they continued to fight. the vulcan got up, "Why you..." He said as he charged at me once more. "Element Lightning: Bolt!" I yelled as a bolt of lightning shot the vulcan down. soon another vulcan appraoched me. I turned, "Element Fire: Flame beam!" I yelled sending a beam of fire at him. soon another approached me. I sighed, "Element Water: Tear drop!" I said as a blob of water concealed the vulcan(like Juvia's water lock). after wiping out the rest of the vulcans with the others they all looked at me with surprise. I turned, "What?" I asked. "Do you... use element magic?" They asked. I nodded, "Yeah." The looked with shock, "EH?!" I smiled, "Yeah I can use Earth, lightning, fire, water, air and sound. I learned them while I was in the forest. Sound ended up being one of the elements I use." I explained. they looked at me with amazement, "That's so cool!" I heard a little voice say. I turned to see Rose, "Ah! Rose you're still here." I said walking toward her. She nodded and pulled out a flower, "Un! Arigato Onee-san!" She said giving me the flower. I took it and smiled, "Thanks. Let these Onii-chans and onee-chans escort you back ok?" I said as she nodded. They looked at me, "Where ya going Fairy?" Natsu said. I smiled, "I... I just wanna check something." I said walking off.

Writer P.O.V

Noelle was watching Fairy ever since they were fighting. She followed Fairy as she walked off and saw as she let loose her hair down. He looked with shock as he walked closer to her. She turned and smiled, "Noelle!" She said happily. Noelle's eyes widened as he grabbed her arm. Fairy looked with surprise, "Noelle?" She said. Noelle stared at her, "Fairy... You're..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha just to be a jerk XP**


	15. Who I am

**Cliffhangers are fun no? sorry to keep you waiting but I was at a friends house~ I forgot to add 2 of Fairy's other elements. One is Ice and I meant sky but wrote air haha...**

****Writer P.O.V

Fairy looked at Noelle with surprise, "Noelle?" She said before quickly tying up her hair. Noelle stared in shock, "Y-you are..." He said before they were interrupted by Natsu and others, "Oi! Noelle, Fairy the others are waiting." He said. Noelle sighed and the 3 went back to the village.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Noelle and others sat at a table in the guild. Mio looked at him with disbelief, "You're kidding... You really suspect Fairy is... 'her'?" She said. Noelle nodded, "Fairy said that she first thought of the name 'fairy' when she woke up. 'She' always talked about how she wanted to come to Fairy Tail before her death. Lucy came to Fairy Tail to fulfil 'her' wish. 'She's' come back." He said. Elliot slapped his hands on the table, "Stop speaking nonsense! Even if 'she' had the biggest desire to come here, We all saw 'her' die!" He yelled. Noelle shot Elliot a glare, "Elliot, you were the one to take her death hardest than anyone. Now we have a big chance to meet her again. Are you really the one to think it's a lie?" He asked which made Elliot blush. Noelle sighed, "I saw her with her hair down. it was as if she was right there." He said with a sorrowful look in his eye. Everyone went quiet.

Fairy was sitting with Wendy, Charles, Levy, Juvia and Erza. Everyone looked in shock at Fairy, "Ehh?! Elemental Wizard?!" They said in unison. Fairy nodded, "Un..." She said quietly. They all looked at her with amazement. Then out of no where a flying Gray interrupted them. They all looked at him as Natsu laughed, "Bwahahaha! Flying ice cubes!" He said in amusement. Gray stood up and glared then noticing he stepped in something soft. He looked down and saw he was standing on a strawberry cheescake. From behind an angry Erza emitted. Gray got the cills and looked behind. "G-R-A-Y!" She said angrily. Gray, in fear, tried to ran. Erza grabbed him by the shoulder then heard a laughing Natsu, "Bwahahah! Gray's Dead!" He said happily. Erza grabbed him by the shirt as well, "N-A-T-S-U!" She said. Natsu looked in fear, "W-why me too?!" He said scared. The 2 began being tortured by her as Fairy laughed in amusement. She smiled, "Fairy Tail is really fun!" She said with a laugh. Wendy and others looked at her with surprise and sadness. Fairy looked at them with confusion, "What's wrong?" Sh asked. Wendy forced a smile, "N-Nothing... You just look a lot like a member we used to have..." She said. Fairy looked at them with confusion once more then brushed it off.

Fairy sat at the bar as Mira wiped some glasses. Fairy read a magazine with Mira on the cover. Fairy looked with amazement, "Wow! Mirajane is so pretty!" She said. Mira smiled, "Thanks." She said. Fairy shook her head and smiled, "As expected of Mira to be so amazing!" She said smiling. Mira jumped then hid her face. Fairy looked with surprise, "S-something wrong?!" She asked worriedly. Mira looked up with a fake smile, "N-no you just remind me of someone..." Fairy sighed. She looked like someone...? Who? why was everyone mistaking her for that person?

Fairy P.O.V

I was with everyone in the guild. The guild was as lively as ever. Then out of no where Natsu and Noelle started fighting eachother. Natsu was thrown toward Elfman who immediatly shot up, "Who was that?! Be a man and fight me!" He said in anger. The whole guild broke out in fight. People were being thrown around while Erza was rampaging about her cake. Wendy and Charles were hiding, not wanting to get involved. Natsu was fighting Gray and Noelle. I couldn't help but laugh. I kept laughing and laughing. But soon the whole guild stopped and looked at me with Sorrowful eyes. It was written in all of their faces. _"It's almost like it's the same person..." "She's so similiar..." "It's her..." _I looked at them. Their faces haunted me. I hid my face from them ,"Stop it..." I muttered as I felt myself shake. I looked up with tears, "STOP MISTAKING HER FOR ME!" I yelled. Mira approached me, "Fairy-san... We were never-" "LIAR! Everything I do makes you think I was_ her! _I'm Not HER! MY Name is FAIRY! I AM FAIRY!" I yelled before running out of the guild. I'll never let them say that about me. I will never live someone else's life!


	16. Fairy Is

**Okkk Confusion about who Fairy is has risen ALOT. well you may or may not find out in this episode! Maybe I should do another cliffhanger to piss you off? :) Haha kidding I'm not THAT evil. Oh yes, if it confused you in the other chapter, no, Elliot does not have a "Thing" for Lucy. Not anymore at least...**

****Fairy P.O.V

_Who do they think I am?! I'm not some replacement for some dead chick they can't get over! I'm Fairy! Not a replacement!_ I thought. I stopped running and stood silent in the in the outskirts of town, "W-what is this familiar feeling..." I said to myself. I could feel it dwell inside me. It hurt. Like someone was betraying me. '_Weak...'_ Was the only word to come to my head. I fell to the ground. The word echoed in my head, _Weak... Weak... Weak... _I could hear. I felt tears run down my cheek, "W-what is this... Stop... Stop it!" I said. I continued to yell out, "Stop... Please stop!" _'So similiar..._ "I-I'm F-fairy!" I was able to say. _It's like the same person..._ I continued to cry. Then Memories flashed through my brain.

_'Onee-chan! You want to be in Fairy Tail?'_

_'L-Liana-nee? D-don't die Onee-chan! Don't leave!"_

_'Lucy... Go to Fairy Tail for me... Fulfill my dream...'_

_'ONEE-CHAN!'_

My hair turned blonde as I looked up at the sky. It started to Rain, "This is who I am..."

_'I can't go back... I can't... Not as 'Liana' or as 'Lucy' but I have to go back as... Fairy I can't go back and become 'Lucy'. I can't become my sister...' _I thought as I re-entered the guild. Everyone looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "Fairy-chan... Gomen ne, You are not Lucy, We shouldn't have thought that..." Mira said to me. I kept my hood up and smiled, "It's ok, I forgive you." I said as everyone broke out into cheer. I smiled and sat down. Noelle followed in after with an emotionless face. Mio and others swarmed him, "Ne ne Noelle, where did you go?" Reiko asked him. He sighed, "No where..." He answered.

I hid under my hood for the rest of the time, that was until Master interrupted, "Listen up!" He yelled. Everyone looked. "We have just received notice that there is a very powerful wizard who is wiping out guilds. I want a group to go and stop him. Any takers?" He asked. I sighed. I wasn't very interested. "How about Noelle, Mio, Reiko, Elliot, Rio, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charles and Wendy" Levy yelled. I sighed and continued to drink. Everyone agreed to it. "I'll go if fairy Comes." I heard Noelle say. I spit out all of my drink in surprise, "W-what?" I said turning. Before I could even decline everyone agreed, "Un, why not, she seems strong." "Yeah she could help out a lot." "I think it's a good idea!" I heard them say. I sighed, "Fine..." I said quietly. Everyone cheered. "You will leave tomorrow morning. He has last been seen taking down a guild by Shirostume Town." Master finished.

I lay in my bed thinking of what to bring. "Clothes, some food, money..." I looked at my side. I stared at the drawer that held my keys. I walked to them and opened the drawer. I sighed, "What am I doing, I sealed off Lucy... I shouldn't bring these." I held the keys in my hands and pressed them against my cheek, "But..."

The next morning I decided to bring them in the end. I sighed and walked with the rest of the people. I had my hair down and wore the hood over my head. We arrived at Shirotsume Town. I looked around and smiled, "Brings back memories..." I said quietly. Natsu looked at me, "What?" He said. I shook my head, "N-nothing..." I said quietly. As we sat in a cafe we thought of how to track the mage. Then somethinng shocked me. I jumped up, "There's a huge amount of power emitting from somewhere." I said. We all ran outside the town and stood in a somewhat deserted area. A man with Raven black hair appeared clapping his hands, "Fairy Tail. I was wondering when you'd be coming." He said. I froze up. The man smiled Menacingly. "Z-Zeref..."

I froze as I stepped backward. Zeref smirked at me, "Oh? What do we have here?" He said walking toward me, "Hmmm... Someone seems to be hiding something." I froze. "Fire Dragon's roar!"I heard Natsu Yell as a blasting fire attack headed for Zeref. Zeref Evaded and smirked, "Those attacks won't hurt me." Zeref answered. Wendy grabbed my arm, "Fairy-san Are you ok?" She said worriedly. I nodded, "U-Un..." I said. Zeref released a black wind that attacked Wendy and pushed her down, "Wendy-san!" I said before I was grabbed by the Neck by Zeref, "Fairy? Is that what you call yourself? What a suitable name for you. However we should reveal the truth 'Fairy'." He said. I could feel his grip tighten. He smirked, "Shall we Reveal now who you are Fairy? Or should I say... Lucy Heartphilia." My hood fell down revealing my true self. Revealing Lucy.


	17. Liana

**I'm Back~ Just to clear things up, Liana is Lucy's... Well you'll find out teehee~ Ah! I almost forgot. Lucy's elemental powers are Lightning, Air, Water, Fire, Earth, light and a new power just for fun~**

****Writer P.O.V

Everyone looked in shock. It was Lucy. Noelle was most shocked, "Not Liana... But Lucy?!" He said completely shocked. Lucy glared as she tried to loosen his grip, "L-Let Go!" She yelled. At him. Zeref smirked, "Nuh-uh, Princess." He said. "Doll Magic: Rock Doll!" Mio said releasing her rock friend toward Zeref. Zeref made a "Tch" noise and jumped out of the way, letting go of Lucy. Lucy fell to the ground gasping for air. She glared, "How dare you..." she said. Then as if out of no where, Loke Appeared, "Loke?!" Lucy said in shock. Loke shot a ball of light at Zeref. Zeref disappeared and reappeared behind her. The rest began to fight. Lucy fought alongside Loke using her Elemental magic. Natsu shot as many attacks as he could manage with the help of Happy lifting him around. Wendy healed everyone as Charles helped out. Erza Requiped into Heaven's wheel Armour and fought Zeref with her swords. Mio made as many dolls as she could to make an army to attack him. Reiko and Gray worked together using their ice magic. Elliot and Rio copied his attacks and returned them and Noelle made a dragon illusion to fight him.

After a long fight the couldn't even scratch Zeref. Zeref laughed a menacing laugh, "You call THAT fighting?" He moked. Lucy glared and sighed, "I have no choice but to use _that_." She said standing up. She force closed Loke and walked forward, "Everyone, Get back." She said, not wanting to hurt them. She walked forward and pressed her hands against each other. Her eyes closed as she began to chant,

_I plead to the stars, the moon, the sun_

_I order thee to come forth_

_Deliver the final blow and destroy the enemy_

_I sacrifice myself, So head my Call,_

__At the end of the chant she began to glow and open her eyes, "Stardust!" She yelled as a white light exploded engulfing Zeref and Lucy inside. When the light disapeared so did Zeref. Natsu and others cheered, that was until he smoke cleared. There lay a passed out Lucy.

Natsu P.O.V

I Ran toward Lucy the moment I saw her. I held her up and looked at her with horror, "Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" I yelled. Everyone followed. I had tears in my eyes same with everyone else. Noelle looked in amazement and horror, "What huge magic..." He whispered. I continued to yell, "Lucy! Lucy!" This wasn't happening, Lucy wasn't dead... Not when we had just found her.

Lisanna P.O.V

I hoped Fairy and others were fine. Ever since the accident back then I couldn't forgive myself for not moving in time. Natsu had an even harder time. When Fairy Came, I thought this was a chance for Natsu to forget her. They went on a mission about 2 days ago, wonder what's taking them so long. as I was helping out the bar with Mira-nee the door flung open. I turned and saw Natsu and others. But in Natsu's arms... was Lucy.

Writer P.O.V

Everyone ran to them, overflowing with questions about why Lucy was there and why she was asleep. "Enough! We need to get her to the infirmary!" Noelle said to them. Everyone nodded and they carried her off to the infirmary. They explained what happened with Zeref and Lucy's power.

Lucy P.O.V

My vision blurred after that final blow. I blacked out and a memory showed.

_Flashback _

A 10 year old Lucy sat with with her friends, Mio, Elliot, Rio, Reiko and Noelle. Lucy yawned, "Lessons are so boring..." She said before being patted on the head by a 12 year old version of Fairy, "Don't say that My little Fairy." She said with a smile. Lucy looked up and smiled, "Onee-chan!" Lucy pleaded with happiness. Reiko smiled, "Liana-nee! What are you doing here?" She asked. Liana smiled, "I was strolling around. You guys should be studying, what are you doing now?" She said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. Sweat dropped from all of them as Elliot smiled, "Don't worry, Why don't we study now?" He said. Liana smiled at him, "As expected from Elliot, So responsible." She said patting his head. Elliot blushed. Mio Glared, "Why do I feel somewhat pissed..." She whispered.

After Studying for a while Liana left to go read in the library. They all nodded as she left. While walking in the hall Liana suddenly fell to the ground Coughing. A Maid witnessed and Screamed, "Someone help! Princess Liana has Collapsed!" She pleaded. Liana was put in the infirmary and surrounded by all of the kids, "Onee-chan..." Lucy Cried as she held her sister's hand, "Don't die Onee-chan..." She said. Liana smiled, "It's just a small cold, I'm fine..."

Weeks passed and Liana could barely move from her bed. Finally Liana's vision began to Blur, "L-Lucy..." She said shakily. Lucy looked at her sister with Horror, "Onee-chan! Don't die! Please!" Lucy said. Liana's eyes started fading, "G-Gomen ne, Lucy..." "Onee-Chan! You have to o to Fairy Tail! You said you had to!" Lucy cried. Liana smiled, "Lucy Please, Go to Fairy Tail For me... Y-You can do it..." She said placing her keys in Lucy's hands, "P-Please... Fulfill my dream... My Fairy..." With one last breath the machine made a Beep noise signaling her death. Lucy stared in Horror, "ONEE-CHAN!"

_The flashback changed _

"Where am I? A forest?" Lucy said aloud as she stood at the bottom of a cliff, _'My Fairy' _Was the only name in her head, "Is... That my name?"

_Lucy stood in darkness as the dream changed. Liana appeared in front of her._

I finally awoke with tears in my eyes. I looked around and saw Fairy Tail surrounding me. They were all asleep. I felt tears fall down my cheek. Natsu awoke and looked at me, "L-Lucy..." He said. I wiped my tears, "H-hey..." I said. "We should wake everyone up shouldn't we-" As I got up Natsu hugged me. I could tell he was crying. "I'm Sorry... I'm Sorry! I didn't mean that you were weak... You're strong... Stronger than anyone... When You fell, I thought I had killed you... I thought I was never going to see you again... Don't leave me..." HE said. I blushed and felt tears fall down my cheek. Natsu pulled away from me an smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well. Then everyone woke up, "LUCY!" Mirajane said happily. Everyone began to hug Lucy and cry, "You're ok! I thought you died!" Lisanna said. "Lu-chan~" Levy and Mio cried.

After everyone hugged and cried Noelle explained his theory, "When Lucy fell from the cliff, I believe it was her will that saved her from dying. That's why she came back in the form of a different person-" I cut him off, "It was Liana." I said. Mio and others looked at me with shock, "Liana Saved me."


	18. Lucy and Zeref

**Ufufufufu~ yes yes Lucy has a sister. her sister died after catching a disease that was going around. sad story. and today we find out about Zeref and Lucy. idea from Otaku-san. Arigato!**

Zeref P.O.V

when I was young, no one ever played or talked to me. I was holding a dark power inside me. One day, while sitting by a pond, I was greeted by a girl with long blonde hair.I looked at her as she sat down beside me, "Hi nice to meet you. What's your name?" she asked. I looked at with confusion. she didn't run or hide. she just smiled. I looked away stubbornly, "Why do you need to know?" i said coldly. she smiled, "I guess I was a bit impolite. My name is Lucy." she said with another smile, "It's ok I don't need your name." "Zeref." i said silently, "My name is Zeref." I repeated. she smiled once more, "That's a nice name, Zeref-kun." she said.

The next few days, Lucy played with me everyday. we met at the same place and played with each other til night. I thought she would never leave. weeks passed and I learned of Lucy's family. "H-Heartphilia?!" i said surprised. Lucy blushed then nodded, "Un... My family is here because my father had a business trip." She said. I looked at her with amazement, "Amazing! You're the daughter of a wealthy family!" I said. She smiled, "Yeah but... It's not too much..." She said. I sighed. I hadn't told her anything about what lied inside me. I took a deep breath, "L-Lucy... I have to tell you something too..." I said. I told her about me being shunned and the dark powers inside me. After I finished there was a long silence. I expected her to run away in fear, and I wouldn't blame her. But she just sat there. "Ehh, So Zeref-Kun has these powers..." She said. I looked at her surprised, "Y-You're not scared? Or running?" I said. She nodded, "Un, I don't think that is much of a deal." She said with a shrug. That made me feel so happy. Like I wasn't alone. "Lucy, You'll stay with me forever right?" I said. She nodded, "Un!"

about a week later Lucy came to me with tears in her eyes," Gomen ne Zeref, This is my last day here." She said. My heart dropped, "W-What?" I said. She wiped her tears, "Papa's business trip ends today, we're going back at nightfall..." She said. I looked at her with disbelief, "W-What? But you said you'd stay with me... You said you wouldn't leave!" I yelled at her. She stepped back, "Gomen ne... I have to go..." I grabbed clenched her hand, "No. You said you would stay! Why would you lie!" She looked at me with pain, "Z-Zeref... It hurts..." She said. I didn't care I looked at her with anger, "No! I will make you stay!" I yelled as I tightened my grip. I felt some of my Evil powers ooze into her skin. She screamed out in pain and ripped her hand from my grip. She looked at me with fear. the same fear everyone else looked at me with. I hid my face with my bangs as evil began to emit from inside me, "You're like all the rest... You always were!" I yelled as a bolt of darkness flew out of me and shot her to the ground. She looked at me with the same fear. She stood up and walked backward, "Z-Zeref..." Was the last thing she said before running away.

**NOW**

I sat in a tree looking at the hand that I strangled Lucy with, "Lucy..." I said before a menacing smile came across my face, "I will release the powers I sealed inside of you." I clenched my hand into a fist, "I will make you pay... Lucy Heartphilia."


	19. Revenge

**Kekekekeke...Liana's Lucy's sister! Yup, Weird eh? well in the last chapter I was talking about Lucy's past and how she met Zeref. Yup. So inside Lucy is a bit of dark power from Zeref. So uh... Yeah. Sorry for the late chapter, been on movie marathons and been watching harry potter, lord of the rings and MIB. Starberryz Wuvz you all~**

****Writer P.O.V

Everyone looked at Lucy as if she was dumb. She repeated, "Liana saved me." She said. Juvia walked forward, "Liana?" She said questioningly, "Who is Liana?" Mio and others looked down at their feet. Lucy looked up, "My sister." Everyone looked at Lucy with shock, "Your sister?!" They all said in unison. Elliot got up and ran out of the room without a word. Mio followed him.

Elliot P.O.V

I ran out of there in anger. What a joke! She was dead! She was never coming back! I stopped and sat at the top of a hill and hugged my knees to my chest. I sighed. I turned and noticed a silver-haired girl behind me. She smiled, "Mind if I join you?" She said. I nodded as she sat beside me. "Ne Elliot, Why are you so worked up? I thought you would be ecstatic to the thought of her being alive." She said. I blushed, "Of course I would! but... She isn't! I know she isn't..." I said. Mio smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Elliot... I knew how you felt about her. Everyone did. She was an amazing wizard. it's not impossible that she could do it. She has the ability to." She said. I blushed. Everyone knew? Even Mio? I sighed, "I know that... But..." I said. Mio turned to me and smiled, "Even people who have passed can still do extrodonairy things." She said. I blushed. She looked very... Pretty. Her hair was flowing in the wind and her eyes were shining. I smiled, "Thank you, Mio." I said before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She seemed to turn bright red. I chuckled. How cute!

Mio P.O.V

I blushed the minute he kissed me. I hugged my knees to my chest and heard him chuckle. Ahh~ How embarresing!

Lucy P.O.V

I sighed. Elliot left the room for obvious reasons. Of course Mio followed. I began my story, "As I fell off the cliff I heard a voice. I could only hear this voice. it repeated, 'My Fairy, My Fairy' Over and over again. I closed my eyes and I felt my right hand glow. when I woke up in the forest I heard again, 'my Fairy, My fairy'. that was what Onee-chan used to call me. when I awoke as Fairy I took on the appearence of Onee-chan. Onee-chan saved me from the fall and used her magic to give me life and another form. In other words she transfered a last bit of life into me. But instead of giving me my same appearence, her appearence was shown instead.." I finished. Noelle looked with shock, "but if she transferred her life into you that would mean-" "a part of Liana is in you..." Reiko finished. I nodded then lay on the bed, "Onee-chan... Saved me with the last bit of life she had..." I said. before covering my face with my arm to hide my tears, "She... kept me alive..." I said as tears fell down my cheek.

After that everyone left me except Natsu. I sighed, "Natsu, You don't have to stay." I said. He shook his head, "I have to..." He said. I smiled, "I forgive you, it's ok..." He shook his head and hid his face, "I don't forgive myself..." He said. I looked at him with surprise. "Everyday I couldn't stop thinking about it. About how I pushed you off. How I misunderstood. How I felt. And everyday all I could see was the fear in your eyes. It haunted me. When Fairy came I tried my best to stop thinking about it. But I couldn't Everytime something reminded me of you, I felt the need to run... It will always haunt me..." I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "It's ok, You can forgive yourself. Like I can forgive you." I said. He just nodded and wiped his tears. I couldn't let Natsu be like this. I don't know why but I can't leave him...

I fell asleep again but this time I had a dream. The dream was when I was on a vacation with my family. But instead of reliving it, I was watching it like it was a movie. I went to the lake in most of the scenes. That's where I met a boy. What was his name? He was cute like a puppy and nice. The week before we had left, Onee-chan stopped me and said,"Lucy... Can you not go to the lake today? When you come back you always have a weird aura around you." I remembered the boy's strange power. The little me couldn't tell her about the boy. the little me shook my head, "Gomen ne, I have to." she said before running off. As the little me ran away, Onee-Chan fell to the floor coughing. I watched in horror, "O-Onee-chan?!" I said to myself. Onee-chan got up and breathed heavily, "Gomen, Lucy... I have to make sure the darkness doesn't take over you..." I watched in horror, "Onee-chan... She was taking away the dark power that rubbed off on me and stored it in herself...?" I said to myself. It skipped to the last day. When the boy let his power loose and hurt me. As the little me ran back to the house. My sister opened the door, "Welcome back Lucy-" She stopped and her eyes widened. Onee-chan... She knew about the dark powers the boy hit me with. Onee-chan placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Let's go, Lucy." She said. As the little me nodded she walked away first. Onee-chan's face became pale as she held her head. The scene ended and I stood in a dark room. I looked up and saw Liana. "Onee-chan!" I said surprised. She nodded, "Lucy, I have to tell you something. that day, When you were shot by the darkness from the boy. I sensed it when you walked into the room. I knew this was more darkness inside you than usual, so I tried to take it all." she said. I looked at her with shock, "But how... when-" I remembered when she touched my shoulder. Onee-chan nodded, "Yes... Unfortunately was unable to take it all away, For I had too much stored inside me already. Lucy. You must know. That boy you met at the lake was-"

right when Onee-chan was about to say, I awoke to the sound of a bomb. I jumped out from the bed and ran out of the infirmary and into the middle of the guild. The door was blown off by someone. The smoke hid him/her from sight, but I could feel tremendous darkenss emitting from the smoke. a menacing laugh filled the guild. My eyes widened as a person appeared from the smoke. A person with raven black hair. "Zeref."


	20. Sorry

**Hey guys! Starberryz here! I'm so sorry about no chapters lately,**

**my mom grounded me and I can't use the computer!**

**you probably think I gave up but I tried my best.**

**anyway, I hope you guys can wait a few more days...**


	21. Forgiveness

**Hey guys, Starberryz back~ Sorry about the REALLY late entry I've been caught up in school and lately I've been having problems with my boyfriend and my friends and things are just really annoying. So here!~**

Lucy P.O.V

"Zeref." Was the only thing to escape my mouth. The minute I said his name memories flowed back. I remembered that Summer... The summer of _her_ death. That summer the only thing I ever remembered was her death. Everything else I blocked away. Then it hit me. That dream. That scene. My sister's death...

"It was me." I muttered. Noelle and others turned their attention to me. I ignored any words. I couldn't hear anything. I fell to the ground and covered my ears with my hands. That summer... The evil that was rubbed off on me, She absorbed it to avoid me falling into darkness... But she absorbed too much. "Why didn't I listen? Why didn't I stop going to the lake... Why did I do it..." I whispered. I shook my head in denial, "Why... why... WHY!" I said as tears fell from my cheek. Then it hit me what was happening... I looked up and out of no where saw a black shadow that grabbed me and pulled me up into the air. I struggled to get free. Zeref smiled, "Lucy Heartfilia." He said in a menacing voice, "I shall show you the pain I endured for years!" I couldn't breath. I knew I deserved to die. I killed my sister. I left Zeref with anger in his heart. What did I do? I should die... I closed my eyes ready for death. But I didn't die. I could hear a yell from someone. Natsu? I could feel myself being thrown to the ground. Then it went black.

Writer P.O.V

Natsu's flames were emitted from his body as he watched Zeref suffocate Lucy. His veins popped and he glared, "Let her Go!" He said before charging in and punching him in the gut. surprisingly, Zeref let go of Lucy and was thrown to the ground. Everyone looked in surprise. "Natsu... He's gone wild..." Lisanna said to herself. Zeref got up and made a "Tch" noise as he looked at Natsu, "I see you've gotten stronger." He said. Natsu looked at him with piercing eyes. Noelle ran to Lucy and shook her, "L-Lucy! Wake up." No response from her. Noelle shook her again, "LUCY!" He yelled. Mio and others ran to him and looked at her with tears, all shouting the same thing: Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened, "YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed as he charged at Zeref. Zeref dodged and stood at the ledge of the second floor. He called on Shadow demons. They formed a baracade around Zeref. One was about to pounce on Natsu. "Illusion: Tiger!" Noelle yelled from afar. A tiger appeared and pounced on the demon. Natsu looked around and saw his friends fighting. Juvia and Gray were working together using ice and water. Lisanna had changed into her Animal soul: Tigress and assisted Noelle who was calling Illusions. Rio, Elliot, Mio and Reiko were fighting together watching eachothers backs. Master had grown and was throwing punches as demons appeared. Wendy helped heal everyone. Carla, Happy and Pantherlily were helping with aerial attacks and Alzack and Bisca shot guns wildly. Gray looked at Natsu and growled, "Oi Natsu! Hurry Up and fight Zeref, We got these guys!" He yelled at him. Natsu nodded unreassuringly and charged at Zeref. The two fought furiously slashing and clashing with each other. They stopped and looked at each other. Both were panting. Zeref smirked, "Who knew you could be able to have this ability. How interesting." He said. Natsu smiled, "Of course I do. I fight for the people I love. I'm invincible as long as they're here." Zeref smirked, "Unfortunatly that won't change the fact that you will lose!" He yelled as he charged with a punch. As he went for the punch, he stopped about a meter through. And he stopped for one reason. Standing between the two, was Lucy.

Zeref P.O.V

I couldn't do it. I couldn't fulfill the purpose. Pathetic. I can't even finish the job. My hand froze. I just stared at her. I then laughed menacingly, "Foolish Girl, You think this will stop me?!" I yelled as I threw a punch at her. She fell to the ground. I turned back to Natsu. But before I could say anything, Lucy got up. "W-What? I'm Not afraid to kill you-" Then out of no where she wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked. I was frozen. Then she spoke, "I'm sorry, Zeref. I didn't mean to leave you... I didn't want to leave you alone." She whispered. I couldn't move. I just shook, "S-Shut up! You are like the same! You left me cause you thought I was 'different'. I don't need anyone! I'm Fine alone!" I yelled. "No one is fine alone." She said. I flinched. "When you lose someone important, You are never the same. You feel hurt, confused, sad and angry. Everyone needs someone. Everyone needs Nakama." She said. I had tears in my eyes. My arms dropped to my sides and I hid my eyes. I was silent. "I'm Sorry Zeref, I won't let you be alone..." Tears fell down my cheek rapidly. I bit my lip to hold it back, but it kept going. I let loose and just cried. I wasn't alone... This feeling... It's warm...


	22. Lightning girl

**Story's over guys sorry... JKKKKKKKKKKKK heheeeee, I have more conflict to happen :D I want someone to forget so might as well :DDDDD Trust me, this story has to go on!**

Mio P.O.V

I was sitting in the guild with Elliot. We sat at a table together drinking. Even if I seem young, I'm the same age as them just a month younger than Lucy. I sighed as I leaned back, "There's no jobs lately... I have no money to pay~" I said with a sigh. Elliot looked up, "Eh? But don't you borrow money from your father?" He said. I shook my head, "No, I cut ties with the nightingale family profit. I don't want to use their money and let them go broke." I said with a smile. It was true, I didn't want father to help me. Nor Noelle. Elliot smiled at me, "As expected of Mio, so responsible..." He said with a smile. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Elliot got up and smiled, "Then how about we go on a job, just us two?" He said. I looked up at him surprised, "Eh?" I said. He nodded, "Un, I want to spend time with Mio." He said. I blushed again and got up. We made out way to the request board and searched through the jobs. We found one that was for 1 000 000 jewels! "It says we need to protect a village from a group of mages who have been wiping them other villages one by one. No one knows who the culprits are. Hm... Well that's easy enough." I said. Elliot nodded. We got the request accepted then set off.

It was a long journey. We took a carriage to get there. When we arrived we met the village head. She was a grown women with shoulder length black hair. She wore a brown dress that matched the rest of the village's clothing and had a red hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face. She showed us to a hut, "Here you go, this is your house." She said. I stared at her for a sec. She was kidding right? I can't sleep in the same roof as Elliot ALONE! "U-Umm... We-" I was cut off by Elliot, "Arigato." He said with his same warm smile. The girl blushed and something about him being her type. She walked off and I looked at Elliot, "Elliot!" I said with a blush. He turned to me and smiled, "It'll be fine, Its like when I sleep over at your house with Rio." He said before walking in. I sighed and followed. After we planned what we were going to do we lay down. I closed my eyes and faced away from him. "Mio, Doesn't this feel like that time we all went camping in Lucy's backyard." He said. I nodded and smiled, "Yeah... That was the summer Rio and Reiko battled with magic." I replied. He nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. I remember Reiko won." He said. I giggled and nodded, "Yeah... I miss those times." I admitted. Elliot nodded, "Yeah..." He whispered. we were silent for a bit before Elliot spoke again, "Mio... You guys will always be my friends ok? I don't want to lose you guys... All the memories we made will never be forgotten..." He said. I nodded and smiled as I closed my eyes, "Yeah..."

When we awoke we got ready and guarded half of the village each. No one came for hours. Things were quite boring. They brought us food and a few times we had to go to each other's half and check if we were fine just to fill our boredom. Nothing happened that whole morning until 12:00 Pm Sharp... The time that broke me.

_**AT FAIRY** **TAIL**_

_****_Reiko walked up to Rio, "Yo! Where is Mio and Elli?" She asked. Rio shrugged and stuffed his mouth with some food, "Runno. shaid tey ere roing on a rob." He said with his mouth stuffed. Reiko hit him in the head, "JAPANESE PLEASE." She demanded. Rio gulfed down his food and sighed, "They said they were going on a job." He said. before taking a sip of his drink. Reiko sighed, "Those two love birds need a room..." She said with a sigh. Cana, who was sitting on a table near by drinking laughed, "Not like you two love birds are any different." She said. The whole Guild laughed as Rio and Reiko sat in embarresment.

_**AT THE** **VILLAGE**_

"It's already noon!" I yelled in frustration. Elliot nodded, "True... They said they would be coming today." He said with a sigh. I sighed and leaned against a tree. We were silent until a rumbling noise started to form getting louder and louder. "Elliot!" I said looking straight at him. He seemed to get the signal and got up beside me. We waited. The rumbling noise stopped. I looked with a squint then noticed a dot in the backround, "What is that? It's heading for us." I said. Elliot's eyes widened and he pushed me to the ground, "Get Low!" He yelled. The dot turned out to be a bomb which exploded in front of us. When me and Elliot cleared the smoke we saw 5 people holding the village people hostage. Me and Elliot glared at them, "Let them go!" I yelled. One of them, a girl, smirked, "Sorry Shorty, This village is OURS." She said. As the smoke cleared more they became more visable. 2 were girl and 3 were boys. The girl who spoke was quite tall wearing a Yellow bikini-top with black shorts and Yellow high boots that kinda looked like lightning. Her hair was pitch black with blond streaks and was tied in a curly side ponytail. The other girl was about Wendy's height and wore light blue sandals and a matching dress that was knee-high. The dress had a belt with a clock hanging from the sides. Her hair was light blue and was short. She had small pigtails that were tied with a ribbon. one of the boys had what seemed like black hair but seemed like it would change color at any moment. He wore long shorts and a black shirt with a vest overtop. The other two looked suspicious. They both had smirks and did the same movements. They both wore the same clothing, black shorts with a black top. They had spiked hair, one of them had red hair and the other green. Elliot glared, "Give them back!" He said. The girl smirked, "Nope!" She said. I growled. "Doll Magic: Earth Doll!" I yelled. From underneath them the earth turned into a living creature. Before it could hit them they jumped off. My doll put the hostages back in the village. Elliot untied them and told them to hide. The girl in yellow made a "Tch" noise. She stood up and put her hand on her hips, "Wizards eh? Well I got news for you." She said. Then, as if lightning, she bolted and disappeared. I searched for her then heard a menacing voice behind me, "We are too." it said before she punched me. I went flying and was caught by my doll. Elliot looked at me. I gave him an, "I'm ok" Look. He nodded and turned to the girl.

WRITER P.O.V

The girl looked at him and smirked, "Hey, You're kinda cute." She said, "Too bad I might have to rip off that face of yours." She said before bolting at him. Before she could get there, Elliot used mimic magic and bolted away. The girl looked with surprise, "Gone?!" She said. She searched for him. Then as if out of no where, she was kicked by him. She was able to catch his leg and throw him on the ground. Elliot smiled, "I use mimic magic, I can do all the attacks you do." He said. The girl smiled, "Interesting... Name's Raika, But you won't live to tell anyone!" She said before bolting at him. He charged as well and caught her arm, "Elliot, Back at ya!" The 2 broke out into fight.

Mio looked at the 3. She thought she could beat them. The told the doll to attack the 2 with spiked hair. The doll ran for them. But as he punched, the 2 jumped away. Mio looked for them, "Where'd they go?" she said. She spotted the 2 sitting on a rock they spoke together, "No no no miss, It's not 'they'," The 2 merged and became one person, "It's 'he'." The boy said. Mio's eyes widened, "Mirror magic?!" She said. "I've read this in books... the person can split into 2 and do the same thing with double the power..." She said. They split again and smirked, "Correct!" They said before charging at her. The doll tried to hit them but they both deflected and it them. Mio and the doll fell. After they got up The doll landed an attack on them. Mio smiled, "Yes! We got the hang of this!" She said. The boys growled, "Tch! Tokei, Help?" they said in unison to the small girl. They girl nodded and brought her clock. The clock grew and rested in her hands. They attacked once more. Mio had a clear shot. Then the girl whispered, "Time magic: Freeze!" She said. Mio and the doll froze which allowed the 2 boys to land a kick on them. They fell backward. Mio made a "Kyaa!" Sound. "Time magic?! isn't that forbidden?" She said. Then she noticed the doll had fallen on the last boy. The boy's hair turned red and he blew up the doll, "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. Mio cursed. She fought the 3 furiously.

Elliot and the girl stood a distance away from each other. Both were breathing heavily. The girl smiled, "Not bad..." She said. Elliot nodded, "Same to you." Raika smirked, "I like you..." She said, "You should join us." Elliot smirked, "Sorry, Not counting on it." He said. Raika smiled, "Don't have a choice." She said. She started running as fast as possible around Elliot forming a tornado. Elliot was shocked. After the tornado Raika held something in her arms, She looked at the others, "Let's go, Forget this village, I have something better." She said revealing an unconscious Elliot in her arms. Mio stopped her fighting, "ELLIOT?!" She said. The boy with spikes took the advantage and punched Mio to the ground. The 4 rejoined and stood together ready to leave. Mio got up and saw them about to leave. She jumped up and ran toward them, her arm reaching out. They disappeared as Mio's hand tried to grab them. She failed to do so. She stood there in silence, shaking, "E-Elliot..." She said to herself. She fell to the ground, "No way..." She said. She shook her head, "NO!" She screamed, "NO!" She repeated. She sobbed, "WHY!" She screamed, "ELLIOT!"


	23. THIS IS JUST STUPID!

**Ok, 2-3 guys keep PMing me about how my story sucks and I should take it down,**

**NO.**

**They are giving me suggestions and saying that they could've made it better,**

**NO.**

**They are telling me I had better take this story down or else they will keep PMing me and saying the story sucks**

**NO. NO. NO!**

**In case you haven't noticed, this is MY story, MY idea and MY account.**

**I do what I want with it,**

**I know what I want to do with it,**

**and I know how to keep it going!**

**Not all writers are the same!**

**Honestly!**

**Oh and since you were too chicken to even write a review about it instead of over PM, you OBVIOUSLY have the right to tell me my story sucks!**

**If you think that I'm not working hard on this and I've given up, if you haven't noticed some of us are trying to do more than sit in their room and write stories!**

**If you want to write a story, do that instead and telling me how you could've done better writing MY STORY!**

**Seriously, Stop PMing me saying these things!**

**That is all...**


	24. Elliot

**Hey guys thanks for the support about the spammers. I'm happy that you guys agree that that was stupid. Anyway back to the story! just to tell you who is who, The girl with the clock is Tokei, the lightning girl is Raika, the mirror magic boy is Spike and the dude with the changing hair is named Rain.**

****Mio P.O.V

couldn't sleep. I cried all night and on the way back. How do I explain this? The village head gave me 2 000 000 jewels as an apology for losing Elliot. But I didn't want jewels. I wanted Elliot. I wanted him back. Who knows what they will do to him... just the thought of it... I-I can't even... I'm on the train to Magnolia. I walked dreadfully to Fairy Tail. I stood in front of the door, staring at my Fairy Tail mark. I didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail... I slowly opened the door. The guild was lively. It couldn't cheer me up though. Everyone looked at me. They smiled and laughed, "Yo Mio, Where's Elliot?" Wakaba asked. I didn't answer and hid my eyes. Reiko walked over to me, "Mio! Where's Elli?" She asked. Everyone else asked. I shook, "E-Elliot is..." I sttutered out. I fell to the ground and started crying, "E-Elliot..." I said. I couldn't stop my tears. Everyone ran to me, asking what had happened. I couldn't speak, I just cried... What could I do? He was gone... My first love... the one who was with me...

_'Let's go on a mission! Just the 2 of us!'_

Where are you, Elliot?

_'I wanted to spend time with You Mio,' _

I can't see you...

_'This is like back then huh,' _

Come back...

_'Mio!' _

"ELLIOT! COME BACK!" I screamed out through tears.

Scenes of him flashed through my brain. The light is dim for me... Elliot... Come back...

Lucy P.O.V

Mio told us what had happened to Elliot. We left at her and Noelle's house. I sat in the guild with Noelle, Natsu and others. I sighed, "Mio must be taking this hard..." I whispered. Erza nodded, "Yeah, She loved him afterall..." We all nodded. Wendy sighed, "Elliot-san... I hope he is ok." She said. Juvia, who was beside Gray, nodded, "From what Mio-san said, The people they were against seemed powerful... Ne, Gray-sama." She said, turning to Gray. Gray nodded, "Yeah,... I wonder what they're here for..." He said to himself. I looked at Natsu, "Oi Natsu, You think you can smell him out?" I asked. Happy nodded, "Un, Then we can find him!" Happy said. Natsu shook his head, "It's not that easy... I need a trace of his smell first..." He said. We all sighed. What do we do? More importantly... What should we do about Mio?

Mio P.O.V

I sat on my bed locked in my room, staring at a picture of me and Elliot. I closed my eyes,

_I sat on a bench crying. "Mio?!" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Elliot, "*Hic* Elli... *Hic*" I said. He ran to me, "What's wrong?" He said. I took out a ripped bear doll. He sighed, "Ohh, Your doll ripped..." He said. I nodded. He smiled, "I know," He brought out a pink rabbit doll with a cute smile and handed it to me. I took it, "A bunny?" I said. He nodded, "Un, When you feel down, Just look at this bunny and smile back at it." I looked at it's smile. A small smile appeared on my face as I nodded, "Un!"_

I reached out and grabbed a pink bunny from my shelf. I looked at it. I attempted a smile. Then his face appeared. My eyes widened and I hugged the bunny to my chest, "Elliot..." I sobbed.

_**UNKNOWN**_

"Is he done?" Raika asked the guard. The guard nodded. Raika smirked, "Bring him in." A boy with green hair walked in. His eyes seemed empty. Raika smirked as the boy knelt before her. "Raika-sama." The boy said. Raika smirked, "Who are you loyal to?" She asked. The boy answered, "You and only you Raika-sama." "Who saved you from they who took your memories?" "You, Raika-sama." Raika smirked, "What is your main objective?"

"To Destroy Fairy tail"


	25. Infiltrating Fairy Tail

**BACK! At the ending, yes that was Elliot. Things have changed now!~**

****Lucy P.O.V

The Guild was Dreadful. Mio was on slight Mute and never looked up. She always held a pink bunny. No one could cheer her up. She barely ate and Noelle said she barely ever left her room. The guild was quiet today again. I sat with everyone. We were all were quiet until Natsu looked up, "What is this? Somethings coming..." He said. We looked at each other. What is? Then as if out of no where, The entrance of the guild blew open.

Writer P.O.V

Everyone was shot back. The ones at the front were blown and slammed against a few walls. Lucy coughed as she cleared the smoke, "Who-" She gasped as she saw 4 figures standing on a tank. They were exactly as Mio discribed. The girl with black and yellow hair smiled, "Hello Fairy Tail, We are here to destroy you!" She said. Natsu ran out, "What BullSh*t!" He yelled at her. She laughed menacingly, "Oh how rude of me! I should introduce us, My name is Raika! This here is Tokei, This is Spike and this is Rain! Well, Not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone! ATTACK!" She yelled. From out of the tank hundreds of small demons emerged. Fairy Tail broke out into fight. The four as well. Fairy Tail was at War.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy were Face to Face with Rain. Natsu smirked, "This guy seems like nothing! We can take him." He said. Lucy nodded unreassuringly, _'Something about him is unsettling' _She thought. Natsu smiled, "Let's go!" He said. He charged at Rain. Rain wasn't paying attention, until he saw Natsu. He dodged NAtsu. Then his hair turned Red, "What the hell? That could've HIT me." He said. Natsu looked at him surprised. The Boy punched Natsu throwing him Back. Lucy widened her eyes, "Aries!" She yelled. Aries cushioned the fall for Natsu. Lucy ran to him, "I knew it, This guy isn't what he looks to be." She said. Natsu nodded, "What amazing power..." He said to himself.

Wendy, Romeo and Charles were fighting Tokei. They looked at her, Dead serious. Tokei's eyes seemed lost. Her clock in her arms, ready to strike. Romeo charged at her. Tokei whispered something and romeo stopped. Tokei threw a punch at him and he flew and hit Wendy. Wendy looked at him, "You ok?!" She said. Romeo nodded then looked at Tokei, "Something about her makes me uneasy..." He said. Wendy nodded. She then looked at what she held, "It's the clock! We need to destroy it..." She said. Romeo and Charles looked at her. Charles smiled, "And I know just how."

Erza, Gray and Juvia were fighting Spike. Spike smirked, "3 against 1? Unfair don't you think?" He said. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Gray, Juvia, This guy has the magic Mio spoke of, Be on your guard." Gray and Juvia nodded. Spike smiled, "Unfair, Let's even it out." He turned split into 3 people. They all looked in surprise, "3?!" Juvia said in surprise. "I thought he could only become 2!" He said. Erza just looked in surprise in fear, "We shouldn't worry about that, Se can take them." She said confidently.

That left Raika. Mio stood in front of her beside Reiko, Noelle and Rio. Reiko, Noelle and Rio were about to attack but Mio stopped them, "I want to take her myself." She said. They exchanged glances then nodded and went to fight. Mio stepped forward and looked at Raika with piercing eyes. Raika smirked, "I remember you, You were that girl." She said. Mio looked at her, a menacing aura around her. Raika smirked, "I think you would be happy to see my new boyfriend eh? come on out." She said gesturing to the Tank. From inside the tank arose a boy. Mio's eyes widened.

"Elliot?"


	26. Fight begins

**HEYYYY! Hehe yes yes yes, Elliot has gone bad... DUN DUN DUN! Well, Let's hear the story shall we?**

Writer P.O.V

Mio looked in shock, "No way... Your B-boyfriend?" She said. "E-Elliot..." She said as she walked forward. "Don't come closer!" He yelled at her. Mio jumped and looked at him, "W-What?" " No Way I want to talk with the likes of you!" He yelled at her. Mio's heart dropped. _'The likes of me? The likes of Fairy Tail?'_ Mio thought. She looked at the ground. She shook. _'I can't be weak... even if it is Elliot, They are destroying the guild! I need to fight.' _

Natsu and Lucy noticed what was happening. "Mio can't take them both... She can barely fight Elliot right now!" Lucy said. Natsu sighed, "I would fight, but I'm tied up..." Reiko, Rio and Noelle appeared, "Natsu-san, Go, we'll help Lucy-san." Reiko said. Natsu looked at Reiko, Rio and Noelle, "Eh?... Un!" He said before running beside Mio.

Natsu smiled, "Mio, We can take em'! I'll Take-" "I'll take Elliot." She said. Natsu looked at her surprised, "What?" He said. Mio sighed, "I lost him, I need to get him back." She said. Natsu looked at her unreassuringly then nodded with a smile, "Good luck." He ran to Raika, "You're my opponent!" He said pointing at her. "Eh... Is your hair natural Pinkie?" She said. Natsu looked at his hair, "Yeah! Problem with that?!" He said. Raika laughed, "Hahahahah! Pink hair!" She laughed. Natsu growled, "Enough Talk! I'm Fired up now!" The two charged at each other.

Wendy, Charles and Romeo looked at Tokei, Ready to strike. Romeo smiled, "You guys ready?" He said. The two nodded. Romeo charged at it. He was confident in destroying the clock. As he ran to punch the clock with his flaming fist, he knew there was 2 things she would do. As he went to punch the clock, She surprisingly did nothing. Then he found out why. As he got close to the clock a shock of lightning shocked him and pushed him back. Charles picked him up and pulled him away thinking the plan was going normal. His eyes widened, "Wendy! Don't shoot!" He yelled. He was too late. "Sky Dragons roar!" Wendy yelled as she blew her attack at Tokei. Tokei used her clock to take in the attack and throw it back at Wendy. Luckliy, Charles was able to pull Wendy away before she was hit. Romeo clicked his tongue and ran to them, "Are you ok?!" He said worriedly. Wendy nodded, "U-Un." Romeo looked at the clock, "There is a barrier around the clock. We need to find the source and destroy it!" He said. Wendy searched her for the source. Then she saw it, "There! That pendant!" She said pointing to a necklace around Tokei's neck that had small shocks of light emitting from it. Romeo smirked, "We can do this! Follow my lead!" He said. He charged at Tokei once again. Tokei scoffed thinking it would be the same thing. But as she was charging her clock, Romeo snatched the pendant and smashed his hand against the clock destroying both the pendant and the clock. She froze. Charles pulled him out once he did and Wendy did her attack once more, "Sky Dragons Roar!" She yelled as her attack blew and shot Tokei. Tokei was slammed against the wall. Romeo and Wendy ran to each other, "Wendy! Good job!" Romeo said. wendy nodded and smiled. "How dare you..." Tokei said from behind. The 2 looked at her, "How could you destroy my pendant from Onee-sama!" She yelled at them. The 2 looked at her. "Tokei-san..." "That was all I had left of her! How could you take that?!" She yelled at them. Romeo sighed, "What's the big deal?" He said. Tokei's eyes widened. "Even if you don't have your pendant, How does that mean you aren't with her." He said. Tokei looked up at him, "She's DEAD! She gave me that and only that!" Romeo smiled, "Then isn't she in your heart?" He said. Tokei looked at him and her face relaxed. She blushed, "K-Kawaii..." She said. Charles smirked, "Wendy has competition~"

Juvia Erza and Gray were against Spike. They each went up against their own clone. Erza took the one with red hair, Gray with Blue hair and juvia with green hair. The one with Green hair smirked at Erza, "Hehehehe, We specialize in different types of magic! No way you can beat us!" The one in red's lower half turned into flames, "Now then, let's get down to business!" Erza smirked, "I agree! Requip!" She said changing into her clothing(The one she used in the tower of heaven). Spike 1 smirked, "Fire magic: Flame dance!" He said sending a spiral of fire at her. Erza smirked and cut through the flames then ran toward him. Gray was fighting with the one with blue as he smiled, "I can't wait to fight!" he yelled. Spike 2 nodded, "Of course! Water magic: Tsunami!" He said. Gray smirked and froze the water along with Spike 2's hands. He ran up the ice and into a punch. Juvia looked at Spike 3, "Hahaha a girl made of WATER? Too Easy!" He joked. Juvia was emotionless, "Juvia is not weak. Juvia will defeat you!" Juvia's body became water and charged at Spike 3. Spike 3 smirked, "Earth Magic: Rockslide!" He said as an attack of rocks went toward Juvia. Juvia let them hit her but they had no effect, "Thos will not work on Juvia!" She said as she charged at him. Finally the 3 fought their own people. But they seemed to be getting strength from each other. Gray glared, "Damnit! These guys just won't stop!" "Juvia thinksi it's because they are helping each other!" "Juvia's right, Gray, Juvia, We need to get the 3 of them into the same body!" She yelled. Juvia and Gray exchanged glances and nodded. The 3 ran to their own Spike and looked at each other. They nodded. "Now!" Erza yelled. Gray took his ice lance and rammed Spike 2. Juvia engulfed Spike 3 in water then blasted him off. Erza slapped Spike 1 with the flat end of her sword. The 3 went flying at each other. When they became one The 3 charged at Spike and kicked him away. He was left unconscious. Erza sighed, "Nice work you two, Now all we need to do is wait."

Reiko, Rio, Noelle and Lucy smirked, "Just like old times eh?" Reiko said. Noelle, Rio and Lucy nodded. "Then let's win like old times! Ice Saber!" Reiko said calling on her ice Saber. Rio smirked ready to mimic him. "Loke!" She said calling on Loke. Noelle smirked, "Illusion: Quake!" Noelle said as he sent an earthquake flying at Rain. Rain smirked and jumped, dodging all the attacks. The 4 looked in shock. "N-No way... How did he dodge them all?" Rio said. Noelle smirked, "Interesting." Rain's hair turned dark purple and he smirked, "I am invincible." He said. "We'll see about that!" Reiko said charging at him once more. The 4 followed her lead. After a while of fighting the 4 stood panting, "It's no good, his magic changes on her mood." Reiko said between breaths. Lucy was silent, _'His mood... That means if his mood is...'_ Her eyes widened, "I found his weakness! Follow my lead!" She said as she force-closed Loke. "Lyra!" She said as a girl with harp appeared. "Lyra! The saddest and spookiest song you have!" Lucy said. Lyra nodded and began singing. Rain laughed, "That's all you got?! I expected more from-" He stopped when he heard the music. His hair turned Black and he fell to the ground. He held his head shaking it, "W-What is this mood... I've never felt it!" He screamed. Noelle and others caught on and nodded. "Illusion: Nightmare!" (Nightmare is an attack that shows the opponents most feared moment or thing) Noelle attacked with. Rain screamed louder. Rio smiled, "Mimic Magic! Nightmare!" Rio said copying Noelle's attack. Reiko smiled, "Ice Magic: Ice cage!" Reiko said sealing a cage around Rain. Rain continued to scream saying to stop. He finally fell to the ground in defeat. The 4 smiled at each other. "Done! now all we need is for Mio to finish." Rio said. They nodded."Mio... be safe." Noelle said in concern.

Mio stood in front of Elliot, Ready to fight, "gomen, Elliot... Doll Magic: rock doll!" She said as the fight began. Elliot smirked, "Prepare to die."


	27. Mio's hidden power

**Haii Haii! So yeah, We gonna start off with some fighting! Yeay! Sorry it's short, I had really no time to write**

Writer P.O.V

Elliot and Mio broke into total combat. Mio's doll attacked Elliot furiously, but Elliot created his own doll. Finally Mio and Elliot's dolls were destroyed by each other. Mio stood, panting but Elliot seemed untouched. "Give up, You've used too much magic." Elliot said. Mio continued to pant, "Then I'll go Combat!" She said charging at him. Despite her appearence, Mio was skilled in fighting. However Elliot didn't cut short. He also charged. Elliot, being a mimic mage, finds the battle better when the 2 wizards are on par. The 2 fought, neither going easy on the other. Mio could tell Elliot had hatred for her, but why. "Why are you doing this Elliot?!" She yelled as they fought. "Don't be familiar with me!" He said as he threw a punch at her. She dodged and grabbed his hand. "Because of Fairy Tail I have no recollection of my memory! You stole them! You took my memory away! If it wasn't for Raika, I wouldn't even be alive!" He yelled at her as he pulled away. "What-" she was interrupted by a kick from Elliot. She dodged it, "Come to your senses Elliot! They're tricking you!" She yelled at him. "Don't lie to me!" He yelled back. Mio jumped. She looked at the ground, hiding her eyes, "I'm Sorry Elliot..." She looked up, tears in her eyes, "But I have to do this!"

Natsu and Raika stood face to face. Flames began to flare up in Natsu's hands, "I'm All fired up!" Lightning emitted from Raika's body as she smirked, "Come on Flame boy, show me what you can do." Natsu charged at her swinging punches at her as fast as he could. She was able to dodge them easily. She smirked, "That all?" She said as she shot a thunder bolt at him. "GAHH!" Natsu yelled as he tumbled across the room. "Pity, I thought you could do more." Natsu was silent, but -soon a laugh was heard, "Hahahaha, I know you playing style!" He said as he looked up, even more powerful than before. "what-" "I was only using half my power! I'm fired up!" He said. Natsu charged once more. "tch, That again? I can dodge this easily-" When Natsu was close to Raika he changed his course and ran behind her. Raika looked back, but as soon as she did Natsu attacked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as he shot a beam of fire at her. Raika was hit against the wall. She slowly got up, "So that's how you play..." Natsu smirked, "Hehe, I'm not bad eh?" He said. Raika looked up at him, Dead serious, "very well then, I'll go all out!" the two charged at each other.

the fight went on forever. They were as fast as light, they both were. Neither hesitated and neither were easy on the other. they were going all out, by the time they rested, both were bruised and bleeding. "You're good lady, I never thought you could endure it!" He said, "But I'm not finished!" He charged at her once more. "Recharge!" Raika said. A ball of lightning emitted from her, bouncing Natsu back to the ground, "What the-" He looked and saw Raika, as powerful as ever. She smirked, "Hahahahaha! I am invincible!" She yelled. Natsu looked at her with shock, "what amazing power..." He said. Raika slapped the ground, Lightning sparking around her furiously, "Lightning chaos!" Raika yelled. Lightning exploded within the guild. Within seconds the walls of the guild cam tumbling down. "Not good! Everyone evacuate!" Natsu yelled out. Raika laughed menacingly, "Fairy tail is being destroyed!" She yelled. Natsu grabbed her by the neck. "What are you doing!" She yelled at him. "I'm not letting you die underneath my guild!" He said. Raika blushed.

Mio looked up at the trembling guild. "Oh no..." She looked up at elliot. "The guild is being destroyed!" He yelled in pure happiness. Mio looked down at the ground, "No... At this rate everything will be destroyed... I have to do that..." She said to herself. She looked at Elliot and ran toward him. "What? Admit defeat-" Mio pushed him out the door.

Elliot P.O.V

for a moment, time stopped. That girls face, was covered in tears. I stared at her in shock. then I noticed her lips forming words. I couldn't understand it. Who is she?

Writer P.O.V

Outside everyone stood. "What is Mio doing?!" Lucy yelled, "We have to get her!" As she tried to run in, Noelle stopped her. "No." They all looked at him shocked. "That girl... Is going to do _that._" He explained. "T-that?" Wendy asked. Noelle nodded, "Mio's hidden power."


	28. Mio

**I'm sorry! Ok, let me explain. this account has two people using it.. My friend and I. We alternate from who writes which arc. this one is mine. but I was away on vacation so I'm sorry!**

Writer P.O.V

They were able to evacuate everyone safely. Lucy and others(Including Raika, Elliot and others) walked toward Noelle, "Explain. Now!" Lucy said. Noelle sighed, "When my mother died, we found something out about Mio. Inside her is a power called Time Sacrifice, simliar to time magic but it is much more powerful. It is able to bring back something that was or will be lost, even someone's life. Mio couldn't deal with Mother dieing, and the power was released. But it was too much for her, and the power failed. Mio was unconscious for days, but she finally was able to wake up. after researching I learned that using this power has three levels, each damaging to the person. level one, which brings back an animal or object. Level two, which brings back a place or a landscape, and level three which brings back a person's life. Mio plans on saving the guild. But the catch to Time sacrifice is horrible." He took a deep breath. "If Mio uses it... She will give up her life." Everyone's eyes widened. Elliot, who was near by, felt a shock of pain and fell to the ground.

Elliot P.O.V

I felt myself bang against a tree as I heard the last part. My vision blurred and I couldn't remember anything. "Where am I?" I was floating in sheer darkness. I heard voices, of a girl...

(QUE: watch?v=RT_q0zQsCrE)

_'Nice to meet you Elliot!'_

_'Rio took my dolls again!'_

_'L-Liana is dead Elliot... Please accept that...'_

_'L-Lucy left? N-No!'_

_'do you think she'll ever return?'_

_'Mind if I join?'_

_'Even people who have passed can do extrordinairy things.'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Elliot' _

An image popped into my mind. Of a girl with beautiful hair. I awoke and felt tears, "M-Mio..." I remembered everything. About the capture. About the mission. About Mio. I heard the others yelling my name. I ignored and ran into the guild, seeing Mio.

Mio P.O.V

I closed my eyes as I felt the rumbling of the guild. I began the chant,

_Tempus, Tempus _

_Hear my plead father time_

_Reverse the clock and bring back the past_

_Tempus Tempus, _

My eyes opened, a shade of silver, "Time Sacrifice!" I said. Power was seeping from me as I felt myself get weaker. I could hear something. Calling my name. I looked and saw something I never thought I'd see. "Elliot?!" I said, not stopping my magic. "L-Leave-" He came and hugged me. my cheeks went red as I heard him speak, "I'll go wherever you go." He whispered. tears fell from my eyes as I nodded, "Ok..."


	29. Mio and Elliot

**Sooo Sorry!**

Lucy's P.O.V

_DEAR MAMA,_

_'It's been a week since then. Elliot and Mio are in the hospital now, but I can still remember what happened...'_

"Elliot!" I yelled as he ran in. Noelle stopped me, "Let him go." He said softly. I looked at him surprised. Not even 20 minutes later, a white light shone from the guild. When it disappeared, the guild was there, in perfect shape. All of us looked in shock. We walked in together as a group, and saw something we didn't expect. In the center of the guild, Elliot and Mio held hands, looking as if they were asleep on the ground. "E-elli... Mio..." I heard Reiko say quietly. Everyone looked in awe and sadness. I smiled, "I'm glad... you two were together..."

I smiled as I recalled the memory then picked up my pen once more,

_'Ne, Mama, Do you think that Elliot and Mio are happy together? I'm sure they're not dead, but right now they're together right? ...Is this true love Mama? is this how you felt with Papa? So devoted that you are willing to give your life?' _

I released the pen and stretched my arms. I should be heading back to the guild now. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my house. as I entered the guild I immidiatly made my way up to the infirmary where Mio and Elliot were. I sat by their beds and smiled, "Hey. Are you guys peaceful?" it might have seemed crazy, but hey, whatever. I smiled once more, "You know guys-" I was interrupted by the sudden uproar in the guild. I quickly left to go check it out. as I left, I saw something I shouldn't have.

Standing in the doorway, was Raika, Tokei, Spike and Rain.

Writer P.O.V

Everyone looked at them with Glares, "Oi, What are you doing here?" Gray said angrily. Erza shot them glares, "You do not have a right to be here after hurting our Nakama. Leave at once." Juvia looked at them with stares, "If Gray-sama wants it, Juvia wants you to leave as well." The whole guild went up in an uproar. Shouting out telling them to leave. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled at them. "Let's hear what they have to say." Noelle suggested. The guild quieted down and Raika began to speak, "We are truly sorry for what happened. I didn't think that things would go like this. all we wished for was for the guild to break down." Reiko stepped up, "Why do you hate Fairy Tail so much?" She asked.

"It's not just Fairy Tail. Before this, we have hated all Mage guilds." Tokei explained.

"Why? what did Guilds ever do to you?" Rio asked.

The 4's expressions darkened. Raika sighed, "Well, we were once part of a guild. This guild was a horrible guild, thirsting for power. They took in all mages and would beat us down just to see us suffer. One day, they started taking other's magical powers. We were the only ones to survive, but even so, The others who were members lost all their magic." She explained. They all looked at the grounds. Lucy stepped up, "that's horrible!"She said in horror. Raika nodded, "Y-yeah... but now we know... that not all guilds are bad." She looked up in tears, "Like this one..." She was able to stutter out, "S-so that's why... Thank you and... Sorry."

"We accept your apology."

Everyone looked behind. Their eyes widened.

"M-Mio... E-Elliot!" Lucy said.

Everyone mobbed the pair in happiness cheering out and crying happily. Mio and Elliot shot each other glances and smiled,

"We're home together, Right Elliot?"

"Yeah... Together."


	30. Well guys

**Hey guys! Starberryz here!**

**So there is a possible chance that in a few more chapters the story will end!**

**I'm writing a chapter about Reiko and Rio as an extra and then they will be a small Arc that might finalize it**

**But!**

**If you want more please tell me!**

**Don't tell me on this one but on the chapter that will possibly be the end I will write Starburst on the very top**

**So review on that and say if you want more**

**If you read this please review saying a quote from one of Fairy tail's main characters**

**or something they say alot and please state what character!**

**~Starberryz**


	31. Leilia, Reiko and Rio

**So I wanted to sum up the couples, and you won't believe who I coupled with Noelle! Haha, anyway, This is about mostly Reiko and Rio. But there is a twist :)**

Writer P.O.V

The guild was normal once again after the fight. Mio and Elliot were unseperable, always together, never leaving each other. Cute right? The others would call it a bit annoying, but still good.

Rio and Reiko were together cleaning outside. Reiko was sweeping while Rio sat in a tree asleep. Reiko looked at him with an angered expression(=.=). "Ice magic." She said freezing his leg. He awoke in shock and fell out of the tree. "Oi Reiko! What are you doing?" He said angrily. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"R-I-O~" Her expression changed into a menacing glare. "GET. TO. WORK." She commanded. Rio jumped in fear, "A-AYE SIR!" He said as he quickly got to work sweeping as fast as he could. Reiko laughed in amusement, "Hahaha! You look so funny running around like that!" She said with a laugh. Rio looked at her with an unhappy glare, "Shuddup~" He said embarresed. Reiko smiled and patted him on the head.

"It's ok, it's ok, Wittle Rio don't need to cry~" She teased.

Rio smirked, "Should you be talking Shorty?" He teased, commenting on her height.

Reiko blushed and smacked him in the head, "S-shuddup..." She said with a blush. As Rio was about to answer, A girl in a cloak appeared before them, "Excuse me, Is this Fairy Tail?" She asked. Rio nodded, "Yup, Anything you need ma'am?" He asked. The women unveiled her, revealing her beautiful Appearence.

She had long auburn hair that was parted down the middle and curled perfectly with a rose placed in it to top it off. She was wearing a purple gown that reached down to her feet and matching flats. Her eyes were a spectacular shade of gold and her skin was pale and she had a small beauty mark under her eye. She smiled, "My name, is Leilia. I'm here to stay for a while, and I was wondering if I could check out Fairy Tail." She explained. Rio nodded, infatuated by her appearence, "Y-yeah, Come with me..." He said, bringing her to the inside of the guild.

Reiko followed after finishing cleaning. As she walked in she saw a mob of men swarm a table. She sat beside Lucy and the other girls who were irriatated. "What's going on?" She asked. Juvia answered as she glared at the mob, "That girl named Leilia has caught the eye of the men. Including Gray-sama!" She said angrily. Mio nodded, "Elliot too." She said with a menacing smile. Sweat dropped from Lucy as she smiled at Juvia, "J-Juvia... Calm down!" She said. She sighed, "Are you ok Reiko? Rio seems to be really close to her too..." Reiko shook her head, "No, not really." She admitted.

Soon, Leilia emerged from the crowd, "Now then, I believe it is time for me to ask for what I came for." She said with a smile. "I would like to work here, if you all don't mind."


	32. Dont you hate it

**When you spent 3 hours on a chapter, and it disappears?**

**after you finally get enough time to write, and it decides "No, you should wait."**

**When you've written so much, they restrict you?**

**WHEN YOU'VE WRITTIN 1793 FREAKING WORDS AND IT DECIDES TO TROLL YOU AND SAY**

**"YOU HAVE TOO MANY CHAPTERS IDIOT! HAVE FUN WRITING"**

**I SPENT SO LONG ON SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER AND IT GOT DELETED CUZ I HAVE TOO MANY CHAPTERS**

**MY HEAD WILL EXPLODEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	33. hey guys

Thanks for listening to my rant, I was just so pissed

Anyway, I emptied my files and I am going to get the story up soon.

Someone suggested to me a good arc to do and I think it's amazing, I'll give a hint.

It involves Gildarts and his family


	34. Reika's Birthday

**Listen, so my friend is done with all the hate she got so she decided to take a break. I'm here to cover, please don't hate on meeeee . So here! also, at one point I'm going back and forth between Rio and Leilia and Reiko, bear with me ^-^**

Normal POV.

Reiko stepped up completely surprised, "W-work?! don't you mean join?" She said, pretty confused.

Leilia shook her head, "Oh, No, I'm not a mage. I'm quite familiar with Fairy Tail and would like to help out, even with something this minor." She said with an elegant smile.

Lucy tilted her head, "Well we'd have to run it by master-"

"HO HO HOOO!" Master laughed as he jumped down from the second floor, "Why, a beautiful girl like you! Of course!"

The boys in the guild rejoiced, beginning to party, the way Fairy Tail does.(You know, fighting, drinking, the usual)

Reiko P.O.V

The last few weeks Rio's been taking out Leilia to see every part of the town. I'm not exagerating. He's taking her EV-ER-Y-WH-ER-E. And lately, he hasn't taken me anywhere.

"Reiko, What are you doing for your birthday? It's tomorrow right?" Lucy said as we sat at the table together. I jumped as she spoke, "O-Oh yeah... My birthday..." I said. "You Forgot?! C'mon! I'm sure Rio didn't" She said slyly. I sighed, "Actually... he might've..." I said with a sad glint in my eye.

I felt Lucy grab my hand as I looked up at her, "Reiko... Rio would never... You two were inseperable since birth, You know that."

I nodded then smiled, "Yeah..."

Normal P.O.V (Back with Rio and Leilia)

"Your quite a funny person Rio-kun." Leilia said with a laugh as the two strolled down the road. Rio nodded and smiled, "Thanks." He said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head. Leilia stopped walking and looked at Rio with a small flirty look in her eye, "Rio, Would you like to accompany me tomorrow for dinner?" She asked.

(Back to Reika)

Reika ran down the street with a smile, _I better make plans with Rio... I wonder where he is..._ She thought before finally finding him with Leilia. She smiled, "Rio-" She stopped as she heard Leilia's Offer. Her heart began to beat, waiting for Rio's answer.

Rio nodded happily, "I'd be happy to! I'm not doing anything tomorrow anyway."

Reika froze. Her heart almost stopped before Leilia looked over at Reika, "Oh! Reika-san! I'm assuming you two would like to be alone, I'll see you later." She said before waving and walking away.

Rio waved back then turned to Reika, "So? What do you want?" He asked, rather coldly.

Reika looked up, with a smiled, "Nothing."

_Drip_

A tear dripped from Reika's eyes, "B-bye."

Reika turned and ran, leaving a confused Rio, "R-Reika? Wait up!" He yelled reaching after her.

REIKA P.O.V

How could I be so stupid?

**A.N- Alright, sorry I have writers block... .**


	35. Best birthday ever

**two chapters? Haha! So I've decided on a new title because the story took a bit of a turn, but I hope you like!**

NORMAL P.O.V

Reiko sat in her room, tears trickled down her cheek as she stared at her feet. She was staring at a photo of her and Rio, they had both been covered in mud and holding up a peace sign. She closed her eyes, remembering the day it was taken.

_FLASHBACK_

_"RIO! Come back here you meanie!" Reiko yelled at her friend as she chased him around the field. Rio looked back, a big cheeky grin on his face, "NEVERRRR!" H yelled back with a laugh. Reiko laughed as she continued to chase him, finally being able to tackle him to the ground. They both laughed, covered in mud as Reiko wrestled with Rio, "That'll teach you to not eat my cookies!" She said before finally letting him go. Rio smiled, "Fine, you win." He said as they both lay in the mud, hand-in-hand. _

_Reiko became more serious all of a sudden, "You know Rio, One day things will be different and we'll both change and we might be seperated." she said. Rio smiled, "No it won't! Reiko will always be my best friend and I'll always be yours! and we'll always be together!" he said. Reiko smiled then nodded, "Yup!"_

_"Reiko! Rio!" Rio's mother called. "Come here for a picture!" Reiko and Rio both jumped up and posed as the picture snapped. _

Reiko threw the picture down on the floor, "Would a best friend forget my birthday?" She said to herself

(BACK TO RIO)

Noelle and the rest sat at the table together in silence, Rio tapped his fingers on the table absent-mindedly.

Noelle, whose arms had been crossed, twitched, "Rio... WOULD YOU STOP TAPPING YOUR FINGERS!" He yelled at him. Rio looked up, completely dazed, "Huh? Oh..." He said slowly taking his hands off the table.

Noelle sighed, "Geez... You've been like this for hours. what on earth happened...?" He said with a slightly annoyed expression. Rio sighed, "Nothing..." He said before getting up and leaving the pub.

Elliot watched him and scoffed. He put down his book and got up to follow him out.

Rio was sitting on a hill not too far away from the guild. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and sighed. Elliot came and sat down beside him, "So? What happened?" He asked, almost as if he already knew.

"Elliot... Am I stupid?" Rio asked with a troubled face. Elliot smiled and nodded, "Completely."

Rio shook his head in anger, "What did I do wrong!" He yelled. Elliot just sighed and sat in silence.

Rio then stopped and looked up, "Elliot, sometimes it sucks that your smart." Elliot shook his head, "You should just get smarter." He replied back. Rio chuckled and playfully punched Elliot in the arm, "Shuddup..."

_Next day~_

Rio sighed as he sat in the guild with a confused expression once again. Leilia came and sat beside him, "Hey there! Where are we going for dinner?" She asked with a wink.

Rio looked up and sighed, "Leilia... Sorry but I have a lot on my mind and-"

"Is it about Reiko? Just forget such a stupid girl already... She's whiny and cold anyway." Leilia said with a sigh.

RIO's P.O.V

I slapped my hands on the table, "No She isn't! She's Amazing, and funny! And Beautiful and she's my Best Friend!" I said. "Would a best friend forget the other's birthday?"

I Froze. How can I be so Stupid! She's my best friend! and Today is her birthday. I watched as Leilia flipped her hair then walked away, with an almost sly smile. I jumped and ran toward Lucy, Grabbing her arms, "Lucy! I Need Decorations and a cake and-" She stopped me, "About time. We already have everything. So start decorating." She said with a smile.

Reiko P.O.V

I slowly made my way toward the guild. I had a dazed expression on my face as I absent-mindedly kicked a stone forward. I stopped in front of the guild, remembering I would see Rio there. I shook my head. "What am I doing... I can't show my face there..." I said to myself. I sighed and clenched my fist before slowly opening the door.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped and nearly flew backward. I looked up and saw the guild had been decorated, with streamers and balloons and a banner that wrote "Happy Birthday". I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Rio. With his same goofy smile that he greeted me with.

"W-What is this?" I said in amazement. Rio smiled, "Birthday Party." He said.

Tears formed in my eyes as I held my hands over my mouth. Two simple words. That's all it took to make me cry. How weak is that?

I Slapped Rio in the face. The whole guild stopped and almost shivered. Rio smiled, "I-I guess I deserve that." He said with a grin, "Happy Birthday."

I smiled and wiped my tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. The guild went wild.

My best birthday I could ever have.


	36. Gildarts

**So. Hi. I. Am. Back! So thanks to my friend for taking over for a little bit but now I am BACK! AND HAII**

Lucy P.O.V

Tonight we are celebrating Reiko's birthday! The guild is drinking and having fun and Reiko and Rio are being very Cozy~

I smiled at the guild, happy that everyone was back to normal. I was sitting with Natsu and everyone else when something caught my eye. Leilia was leaving the guild. I followed her, wondering where she was going. Mostly because, something about her is unsettling to me.

"It's not nice to stalk, Lucy." I heard her say. I stepped out and looked at her, "How did you know... Where are you going?" I asked. She smiled at me, "My work here is done. I've done what I needed." She said. I didn't understand, Why would she leave?

"But, You just got here! you can't leave!" I said. She smiled at me, "Don't worry about me. I served my purpose." She said softly, "You remind me of something Lucy... Of, A fairy."

Her last words stuck in my head and I heard a whoosh of wind. Leilia was gone and all that remained was the flower in her hair. I picked it up, curious as to what it was and a scent filled my nose. I knew this scent. "No... What is this... You... You can't be..." I looked up and smiled, "What is it that your trying to tell us?"

Normal P.O.V

Lucy had treasured the rose since then, keeping it in her room at all times. After Reiko's birthday, things calmed down. Of course, Rio was pretty protective of Reiko nowadays. he didn't like boys flirting with her but Reiko found it cute.

Lately however, Natsu was quite strange around Lucy. Almost as if he was jealous when she was around Noelle.

For example, today.

Lucy sat in the guild with her friends, Everything was as it should be. Except, Both Noelle and Natsu were sitting at opposite sides of Lucy and giving each other the death stare.

Sweat dropped from Lucy's head, "Um... Guys..." she said nervously. the two boys just glared. Natsu was about to say something(probably trash talk) when the door flung open. The whole guild looked to see who it was. Natsu was the first to jump up happily.

"Gildarts!"


End file.
